


Reflections of you

by capture_your_dreams



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, YuzuFic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capture_your_dreams/pseuds/capture_your_dreams
Summary: Cuando Yuzuru creía que su vida era perfecta, todo cambia cuando un pequeño error se convierte en su nueva razón para sonreír.「 Beta: Misspazu 」





	1. Sparks

El frío viento pegaba en su rostro mientras las cuchillas de sus patines de deslizaban por el hielo con rapidez. Llevaba días tratando de perfeccionar su cuádruple salchow y estaba seguro de que si lo practicaba lo suficiente, sería capaz de clavarlo en su próxima competencia.

Logró dar las cuatro vueltas completas, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo, y aunque hubiese sido mejor si en lugar de aterrizar con su cuerpo lo hubiera hecho con la cuchilla de su patín derecho, no había sido así. Inmediatamente el dolor, al cual ya estaba acostumbrado, lo invadió, pero eso no impidió que riera ante su error. Se encontraba tan agotado que no se molestó en levantarse y simplemente se quedó bocabajo en el hielo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Apenas y llevaba unos segundos recostado en el hielo, aún tratando de recuperarse de su caída, y su compañero de entrenamiento ya estaba frente a él.    
—¿Estás bien, Yuzu? —preguntó Javier, extendiéndole su mano para que se levantara. No dudó en tomarla, pero en cuanto estuvo de pie no lo dejó ir y en lugar de eso lo atrajo a su cuerpo, abrazándolo.  
Su muestra de cariño no pasó desapercibida para los demás patinadores; aún era tan extraño para todos verlos juntos que no podían apartar su vista de la pareja.

Y es que era verdaderamente increíble como Yuzuru había pasado de ser el nuevo chico extraño que llevaba una caja de clínex de winnie pooh a ser la única persona que lograra captar la atención del codiciado patinador español. Incluso cuando el japonés apenas se había mudado a Toronto, Brian había temido que no se llevara bien con Javier al ser dos personas completamente diferentes, pero se había llevado una grata sorpresa al ver cómo sus dos pupilos caían en el amor día a día.

Todo había empezado cuando Yuzuru le había pedido ayuda a Javier en la realización de sus combinaciones de saltos, y desde entonces no sólo su técnica mejoró, sino que una amistad nació.  
Al principio la barrera del idioma había sido un gran problema para ambos, pero con el tiempo fueron entendiéndose a pesar del acento de ambos e incluso había veces en las que ni siquiera necesitaban palabras para hacerlo. Y hasta ahora, Javier era el único que podía entender por completo el roto inglés de Yuzuru.

Y aunque al principio las cosas habían ido un poco lentas, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el japonés dejara de ser tan tímido y empezara a sentirse más cómodo con el contacto físico, especialmente si se trataba de Javier. Como ahora, que se encontraba aprovechando que su entrenador no los veía y dejó que el español lo tomara de la cintura para acercar su cuerpo al suyo y poder besarlo. Yuzuru no quería que su novio lo soltara, pero tuvo que hacerlo cuando escuchó los gritos de su entrenador, regañandolos a ambos como ya sabían que lo haría.   
—¡Javier, deja en paz a Yuzuru y vuelve a entrenar! —ordenó Brian, haciendo que el japonés soltara una pequeña risa, avergonzado ante el hecho de que todos sus demás compañeros habían escuchado las palabras de su entrenador.   
—Ya voy, mamá —bufó Javier, dejando un pequeño beso en los labios de su novio—. Nos vemos hermoso.

Con eso patinó lejos de él, dejándolo sonriendo como idiota. Y es que el español era el único que lo podía hacer sentir tan feliz con una simple acción como esa. Decidió seguir el ejemplo de su novio y volvió a su entrenamiento, pero sin dejar de mirarlo de vez en cuanto. 

* * *

Cuando ambos terminaron su entrenamiento salieron juntos como lo hacían cada día, sin poder soltar su mano en todo el camino hacia su hogar. Hacia poco que ambos vivían en el departamento de Javier, y eso había ocurrido cuando la madre de Yuzuru había tenido que regresar a Japón por una emergencia familiar, y ante el desagrado del menor al hecho de vivir solo y a su corta edad, su novio le había propuesto vivir juntos en el tiempo que su madre estaba fuera del país. Pero cuando llegó la hora de separarse, ninguno había querido hacerlo, porque ésto había facilitado muchísimo las cosas entre ambos, ya que dado a los entrenamientos y los estudios de Yuzuru no tenían mucho tiempo para verse. Y después de que Javier le rogara por más de una semana a la señora Hanyu por dejar que Yuzuru se quedara con él, al fin había aceptado. Y ahora Javier podía estar junto a su novio mientras éste hacia sus tareas, y aunque no lo podía ayudar con ninguna de éstas, le daba palabras de aliento cada vez que algo se le dificultaba.

Ese día era como cualquier otro, y mientras Yuzuru se encontraba estudiando, Javier se encargaba de hacer la comida de ambos, tal y como lo hacía cada día. Para cuando ésta estuvo lista, Yuzuru ya había acabado.   
Cuando los dos terminaron de comer, cada uno llamó a su familia para ponerles al corriente de su vida, y después de una amenaza del padre de Yuzuru hacia el español sobre cuidar bien a su hijo, decidieron ver una película.

Pero Yuzuru en lugar de ver la televisión frente a él se dedicaba a admirar a su novio. Ya había pasado un año desde que Javier le había pedido que fuera su novio, y aún no podía dejar de impresionarse en cómo él podía mejorar su día con sólo una sonrisa. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, acercando su cuerpo al de éste en busca de calor, y se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo en cuanto el español rodeó su cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

Yuzuru quería quedarse así para siempre, porque en verdad amaba como era su vida en ese momento. Pero para su mala suerte y la de Javier, todo su mundo cambiaría en cuanto supiera de la existencia del pequeño ser que crecía en su cuerpo. 


	2. We’ll care about nothing real

El comienzo del fin de su vida como la conocía empezó con un cansancio inexplicable durante sus entrenamientos. Yuzuru no entendía por qué ya no podía completar sus programas sin tener que parar a la mitad o por qué después de entrenar comía como si llevara días sin hacerlo. Y aunque le preocupaba su situación, no se atrevía a contarle lo que le pasaba a nadie, ni siquiera a Javier, para no preocuparlos, porque según él era debido al estrés que sentía por estar tan cerca de la temporada de competencias.

Mientras trataba inútilmente de completar su programa escuchó como Brian le gritaba para que parara; ambos sabían que si seguía así no lograría ganar el Trofeo NHK. Y no podía permitirse eso cuando su carrera estaba creciendo tanto después de haber impuesto un récord mundial con su puntaje en el Skate América. Él debía ganar sus siguientes competiciones si quería calificar para el Grand Prix, pero con el ritmo que llevaba le resultaría imposible. 

—Yuzu, ¿has seguido tu dieta? —dijo su entrenador, haciendo que se sintiera confundido. Sin saber la razón de su pregunta, respondió asintiendo con la cabeza aunque fuera mentira—. ¿Estás seguro?  
—Lo siento —murmuró con pena al ser descubierto.  
—Yuzuru, sabes que tienes que seguirla para mantener tu rendimiento. Si no lo haces te traerá consecuencias, incluso ya has aumentado de peso.

Sus palabras hicieron que mirara y tocara su estómago involuntariamente; él no notaba diferencia alguna, aunque al parecer él era el único que no lo hacía, porque ahora que lo pensaba sus compañeros de entrenamiento lo habían estado viendo más de lo normal. Y aunque al principio pensaba que era por su repentino bajo nivel de rendimiento, en realidad era por su cambio físico.  
Para su suerte antes de que tuviera que pensar en algo para salir de la situación incómoda en la que su entrenador lo había metido, Javier patinó hacia ellos, haciendo que todo el estrés que tenía por no poder dar lo mejor de sí en su programa se fuera al verlo sonreír.  
—¿Es todo por hoy? —preguntó el español, refiriéndose al entrenamiento, y es que a diferencia de Yuzuru, él había logrado un gran avance en su programa libre, corrigiendo la mayoría de los errores que había tenido la competencia pasada.

Brian se limitó a asentir, despidiéndolos, pero no sin antes darle una última mirada de advertencia a Yuzuru.

* * *

 

Maia y Alex habían ido a Toronto por una semana para entrenar con Jeff Buttle para mejorar varios elementos de su coreografía. Y aunque Yuzuru no fuera tan apegado a los hermanos Shibutani como lo era Javier, había accedido a recogerlos en el aeropuerto y pasar tiempo con ellos cuando su entrenamiento acabara.

En ese momento se encontraba junto a su novio manejando hacia el aeropuerto, y en cuanto llegaron allí no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que encontraran a Maia y Alex. En cuanto estuvieron frente a ellos, Yuzuru no pudo evitar apegarse más a Javier al notar que el mayor de los Shibutani se encontraba grabando.   
Ambos saludaron a la cámara y Alex dijo un par de palabras hacia ésta antes de apagarla.  
—¡Yuzu, Javi! ¡Cuánto tiempo! —dijo Maia, por fin pudiendo abrazar a la pareja. Los dos no dudaron en corresponder su abrazo y después hicieron lo mismo con Alex.

La pareja estaba tan emocionada por verlos de nuevo que ninguno de los dos notó las miradas que el japonés estaba recibiendo por parte de los hermanos Shibutani, ni siquiera cuando se atrasaron un poco de ellos para poder hablar.  
—¿Notas algo diferente en Yuzuru? —susurró Maia sólo lo suficientemente alto como para que su hermano escuchara.  
—Sí, pero no sé qué es, sólo… se ve diferente —dijo, y con eso hicieron un acuerdo de mantenerlo entre ellos y no decir nada a ninguno de los dos patinadores que lucían ingenuos ante ésto.

* * *

 

Los cuatro amigos se encontraban patinando libremente por la pista del Cricket Club, y para la mala suerte de sus entrenadores y coreógrafos, ninguno hacía caso a sus órdenes. Y si no fuera porque ya habían entrenado dos horas seguidas estarían en problemas. Pero al haberse esforzado tanto Brian y Jeff les permitieron relajarse un poco, cosa que no habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

Maia había aprovechado ésta oportunidad para grabar un poco para el vlog que subiría en el canal que compartía con su hermano. Al principio sólo se había dedicado a patinar lentamente mientras decía lo que habían hecho desde que habían aterrizado en Toronto, pero al ver como Yuzuru y Javier patinaban tomados de la mano a su lado tuvo una brillante idea.  
—¡Yuzu, Javi! —gritó, llamando la atención de los patinadores—. ¿Les importaría darse un beso para la cámara?  
Yuzuru negó inmediatamente, sintiendo como su rostro se enrojecía ante la petición de su amiga.  
—¡Por favor! Es para el vlog —suplicó, y ante ésto Javier tomó a su novio de la cintura, susurrándole algo en el oído que no pudo ser captado por la cámara pero que hizo que Yuzuru sonriera ampliamente antes de que el español uniera sus labios en un delicado beso.

Sin duda eran la pareja más tierna que Maia alguna vez haya visto.

* * *

 

Los cuatro habían decidido salir a cenar para ponerse al corriente con lo que había pasado en sus vidas, y ante las suplicas de Alex y Javier fueron a un bar karaoke. Y aunque al principio Yuzuru había sugerido juntarse en su departamento ya que la idea de ver una película o jugar videojuegos sonaba más tentadora que salir a un bar cuando ni siquiera bebía alcohol, se encontró pasando una de las mejores noches de su vida, y sin saberlo, la última en la que riera y bromeara sin tener ninguna preocupación.

Considerando que con suerte sólo se veían dos veces al año, nunca faltó tema de conversación, ni siquiera cuando Javier dejó a Yuzuru solo con Maia al alejarse para cantar con Alex. Al patinador japonés en verdad le gustaba hablar con ella, porque a pesar de que podía ser divertida y hacerlo reír por horas, también tenía bastante madurez, cosa con la que al parecer sólo ella contaba en el pequeño grupo de amigos.  
—¿Cómo van las cosas con Javi? —preguntó Maia para hacer conversación, sin saber que acababa de cometer un gran error.

A partir de allí fue una combinación de inglés y japonés que ella no lograba entender, pero aun así no paró a Yuzuru al ver lo emocionado y feliz que parecía al hablar de Javier. Para su suerte no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo tratando de descifrar lo que su amigo quería decirle porque el novio de éste los interrumpió para invitarlo a cantar con él. Maia no pudo evitar reír al ver como su hermano junto a Yuzuru trataban inútilmente cantar en la lengua materna de Javier. Sin poder resistirse sacó su celular y empezó a grabar; eso sin duda estaría en el vlog. Cuando la canción acabó, los tres volvieron a su mesa y vieron el vídeo que Maia había grabado, sin poder evitar reírse del ridículo que habían hecho.

Todo iba perfecto, o eso creía Yuzuru hasta que todo su mundo empezó a dar vueltas, haciendo que el olor de la comida y alcohol a su alrededor provocara que su estómago se revolviera.  
—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Javier a su lado, y al voltearse cuando le habló, sintió como esa simple acción empeoró sus nauseas.  
—Sí, sólo... me siento algo mareado —dijo, tratando de no darle mucha importancia a su malestar, pero antes de que su novio pudiera siquiera preguntarle si estaba seguro tuvo que correr hacia el baño.

Javier no dudo en seguirlo, y a pesar de que él no era el único preocupado por el joven patinador japonés, la preocupación de Maia iba más allá de la de su hermano y Javier; ella estaba empezando a entender lo que pasaba con Yuzuru y no le gustaba para nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado al primer capítulo! En serio las amo<3
> 
> Aclaraciones:
> 
> ➡ En este AU el embarazo masculino es algo normal
> 
> ➡ Yuzuru tiene 17 y Javier 21
> 
> ➡ El fic se da tres años antes de los olímpicos en Sochi
> 
> ➡ Actualizaciones los jueves


	3. If you love me don't let go

Cuando sus repentinos mareos no pararon Yuzuru decidió ir al doctor, preocupado de que fuera algo grave. Al principio Javier planeaba ir con él aunque también perdiera el día de entrenamiento, pero después de que Maia le insistiera que quería acompañar a Yuzuru, era ella quien estaba a lado del japonés mientras esperaban su turno de consulta.

Para intentar que el tiempo pasara más rápido y pudiera olvidarse de sus nervios provocados por el temor de tener algo grave, Yuzuru le pidió el celular a Maia para distraerse un poco, pero en cuanto entró a las redes sociales de ella, los comentarios de su último vlog no tardaron en aparecer. Cada uno de ellos lo insultaban por haber subido de peso, y no entendía por qué las personas eran tan crueles con sus palabras; ahora recordaba la razón por la que no tenía ninguna red social.

—No leas esas cosas —dijo Maia, tratando inútilmente de quitarle el celular al ver lo que estaba viendo. Yuzuru la ignoró y siguió bajando los comentarios, y cuando por fin su amiga logró arrebatarle el celular, cada uno de los insultos de las personas estaban grabadas en su mente.  
—¿Crees que no merezco estar con Javi porque estoy gordo? —preguntó, repitiendo las palabras que acababa de leer. Maia no tuvo oportunidad de responder ya que su amigo fue llamado para fue llamado para entrar a la consulta, pero se prometió a sí misma que hablaría con él después de la cita.

Cuando apenas se sentaron en las sillas frente al escritorio de la doctora que los atendería, no pudo evitar querer irse. Definitivamente ese no era su día y a eso se le agregaría descubrir a qué se debía su constante malestar. Lo único que quería era volver a su departamento para pasar el resto de la tarde con su novio, pero desafortunadamente no sería así.

La cita empezó cómo él esperaba; la doctora le preguntó sus síntomas y si había hecho algo fuera de su rutina últimamente, pero al responder que no a esto último, la expresión de ella cambió notablemente.  
—Yuzuru, ¿has tenido relaciones sexuales sin protección recientemente? —preguntó con seriedad. El japonés tenía vergüenza de responder con su amiga a su lado, pero aun así asintió bajando la mirada. En ese momento Maia quería golpear al japonés por ser tan irresponsable.  
—¿Llevas algún método anticonceptivo?  
—Uh, si, tomo la píldora.  
—¿La tomas todos los días?  
—Sí —dijo, pero por la inseguridad con la que lo había hecho sonó más como una pregunta, y eso hizo que ambas mujeres lo miraran fijamente. Pero no era su culpa; era una persona muy ocupada y entre sus entrenamientos y estudios le era imposible encargarse de todo. Además, no había problema si olvidaba tomar la pastilla por un día o dos, ¿cierto?  
—Bien, como no puedo estar completamente segura de lo que tienes solicitaré una prueba de sangre —dijo, entregándole la orden para ésta. Ella no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima por el japonés; se veía tan joven y sabía de antemano que era patinador, y si estaba en lo correcto, sería una pena ver como todo su potencial se desperdiciaba por su irresponsabilidad.

Yuzuru aceptó la hoja, leyéndola de inmediato. La dirección donde se haría los estudios era la de un consultorio de maternidad.

* * *

 Para cuando Javier llegó a casa se suponía que su novio ya había llegado, pero cuando lo llamó no obtuvo respuesta; el departamento estaba en completo silencio, y eso no era normal. Subió hasta la habitación que compartía con el japonés, y en cuanto abrió la puerta de ésta, se encontró con su novio acostado en la cama, con las cobijas tapando por completo su cuerpo.  
—¿Yuzuru? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, acercándose hasta él y destapando su cabeza sólo para ver como las lágrimas caían con fuerza por las mejillas del japonés.  
—Lo siento mucho, Javi —murmuró con voz cortada, haciendo que la preocupación del español creciera aún más.   
—¿Qué pasó?

La respuesta que obtuvo fue la mano temblorosa de su novio entregándole la orden para la prueba de sangre. Yuzuru no tuvo que decir más para que el español entendiera. Javier no sabía qué decir; su mente se encontraba en blanco y su única reacción fue aferrarse al japonés como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
—Tengo miedo, Javi —admitió, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo al estar en los brazos de su novio.  
—Todo estará bien —dijo, aunque ni siquiera él lo creía.

* * *

 Ésta vez Javier había lo acompañado a su cita, y nadie más que ellos y Maia sabían la verdadera razón del por qué ese día no irían a entrenar. Su amiga les había prometido no comentarle a nadie del posible estado del japonés con la condición de que le llamaran para ponerla al corriente de todo lo que pasara al no poder estar con ellos por tener que regresar a Estados Unidos.

Tanto Yuzuru como Javier no pudieron dormir hasta el día en que se haría los estudios, y cuando por fin pasaron todo el procedimiento sólo quedaba esperar unas horas, y eso era lo peor. Porque la sola idea de que su futuro se decidiría con los resultados de la prueba de sangre hacía que sus estómagos se revolvieran.

Cuando al fin llegó la hora de recoger los resultados ninguno de los dos podía tranquilizarse. Para Yuzuru todo parecía tan lejano; era como si su cuerpo actuara por sí solo y su mente estuviera en otro lugar. Vio cómo su novio tomaba un sobre de parte de la recepcionista de la clínica.

Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a abrirlo hasta que estuvieron dentro del auto, y cuando finalmente lo hicieron, sintieron como si todo el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a derrumbarse. La prueba había dado positivo

Ninguno dijo nada en todo el camino de regreso al apartamento.

* * *

 Yuzuru no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba llorando, pero para entonces sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar y sus ojos ardían. Desde que había llegado se había encerrado en la habitación mientras que Javier se encontraba en la sala incluso peor que él.

El español no podía evitar sentirse culpable, porque cuando él ya tenía veintiún años, Yuzuru era apenas un niño. ¿Cómo se había podido aprovechar de él de tal manera? No dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez lo estúpido que había sido, pero se detuvo a sí mismo al entender que no importara las veces que se insultara o regañara en su cabeza, su problema no desaparecería. Había cometido un error, uno que podría costarle su carrera en el patinaje artístico a su novio, pero aun así tenía que ser fuerte y afrontar las consecuencias aunque lo que más quería era regresar el tiempo.

Mientras tanto Yuzuru no podía contener sus sollozos; sentía como si sus pulmones no funcionaran correctamente y el oxígeno parecía ser escaso. Todo dolía. Miles de preguntas cruzaban su cabeza, y cada una de ellas era sobre lo que haría, pero ninguna de ellas parecía tener respuesta. Y aunque él amaba los niños y su sueño era ser padre algún día, no esperaba que _ese día_ fuera tan pronto. Porque mientras el japonés planeaba formar una familia cuando se retirara del patinaje, ahora lo haría con apenas diecisiete años.  
Su sueño siempre había sido ganar una medalla olímpica, pero con las recientes noticias su meta se veía tan lejos que dolía. Sabía que todo había sido culpa suya y de Javier, pero aun así no podía dejar de maldecir al universo por ser tan cruel con él. Era como si todo por lo que había luchado los últimos años de su vida se desvaneciera frente a él.

Tomó mucho tiempo para que alguno de los dos lograra tranquilizarse, y cuando eso pasó, Javier fue quien tomó el primer paso. Subió hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Yuzuru y tocó la puerta con delicadeza. Cuando escuchó la voz entrecortada de su novio indicándole que podía pasar no dudó en hacerlo. Caminó hasta la cama y se acostó junto al japonés, y a pesar de que estaban frente a frente ninguno de los dos se atrevía a levantar la mirada. Ambos estaban aterrados del futuro, pero sabían que debían hablar, quisieran o no.  
—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Javier, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en la habitación.  
—No sé —respondió el japonés con honestidad. Y al ver como no paraba de temblar, su novio lo atrajo a su cuerpo, abrazándolo con fuerza.  
—Yo te apoyaré en lo que sea, ¿lo sabes? —empezó el español, y sus palabras nunca habían tenido tanta sinceridad hasta ese momento—. Si decides tenerlo estaré a tu lado en todo momento, y si no, también. Estamos en ésto juntos.

La habitación se volvió a sumir en silencio, pero ahora era mucho más cálido por el hecho de que Javier se negaba a soltar a su novio.  
Yuzuru sabía que tenía que pensar muy bien lo que harían, pero había una decisión que ya había tomado y no pensaba cambiarla; tendría a su bebé. Porque, aunque no era el momento que él habría querido para convertirse en padre, no podía siquiera pensar en deshacerse de su hijo cuando él ya sabía de las consecuencias que podría traer el entregarse a su novio y las había ignorado.

—Quiero tenerlo —dijo, y se sorprendió a sí mismo con lo seguro que se escuchaba cuando por dentro sentía que se volvería loco.  
—¿Seguro? —preguntó, sorprendido de cómo su novio era capaz de poner en riesgo su futuro y salud por tener a su bebé. Yuzuru asintió, secando sus lágrimas. Él estaba más que seguro de su decisión y no dejaría que nada ni nadie le hiciera pensar diferente.  
—Entonces lo haremos. Tendremos un hijo juntos —dijo Javier, y las palabras sonaban tan extrañas y desconocidas tanto para él como para Yuzuru, pero tendrían que acostumbrarse a la idea de que serían padres.

Ahora sólo quedaba contarles la noticia y decisión a sus padres y entrenador. Claro que eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.


	4. I know I let you down

Una de las cosas más difíciles que Yuzuru había tenido que hacer había sido tomar el suficiente valor para decirle a su entrenador que había hecho el que probablemente sería el peor error de su vida. Desde que había llegado al Cricket Club hacía un año atrás, Brian había sido una figura paterna para él, alguien que estaba aún en sus peores días. Y decirle que se retiraría por un tiempo le daba miedo; no quería decepcionarlo, pero eso ya no importaba ahora, no cuando estaba seguro de que lo haría.

Javier y él le habían dicho a Brian que necesitaban hablar con él, y ahora se encontraban camino a su oficina en el Cricket Club. Al principio todo parecía como un mal sueño, pero no lo era, en verdad estaban a punto de cambiar sus vidas por completo.  
Cuando estuvieron sentados frente al escritorio de Brian, ninguno se atrevía a empezar, y ante ésto su entrenador decidió hacerlo él mismo al darse cuenta de que ambos chicos se encontraban demasiado nerviosos como para siquiera articular algún sonido.  
—¿De qué querían hablar? —preguntó, y la preocupación se podía escuchar en su voz. Él no había querido meterse demasiado en los asuntos personales de sus pupilos para no presionarlos, pero que empezaran a faltar a los entrenamientos y la salud de Yuzuru empeorara repentinamente le hacía levantar sus sospechas de que algo malo estaba pasando. Y aunque deseaba hacerlo, no se equivocaba.  
—Tenemos algo que decirte —dijo Javier, haciendo una pausa para que el japonés continuara, pero éste parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.  
—Yo, uhm... estoy... —empezó, pero las palabras parecían atorarse en su garganta, haciéndolo sentir como si se estuviera asfixiando. Sintió como Javier tomaba su mano en la suya, tratando de reconfortarlo.  
Tomó aire y reorganizó sus pensamientos en un intento desesperado por decirle la noticia y poder salir de esa situación incómoda.  
—Estoy embarazado —dijo al fin, y con esas simples palabras vio como el rostro de su entrenador iba de incredibilidad a decepción y enojo.

Brian no sabía qué decirles a sus pupilos; él sabía que ambos tenían talento para el patinaje, y ver como desperdiciaban ésto le hacía querer gritarles hasta que entraran en razón. Pero eso ya no serviría de nada, y por un momento se cuestionó si después de todo había sido algo bueno que Javier y Yuzuru se hubieran llevado tan bien incluso antes de entrenar juntos. Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido si nunca hubiera aceptado al japonés como su pupilo, pero lo había hecho y ahora tenía a sus dos mejores patinadores, ambos con un futuro brillante por delante, prácticamente llorando frente a él como si eso fuera a solucionar lo que habían hecho.  
—Por favor di algo —dijo Javier, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en la habitación. La espera lo estaba matando y aunque tenía una ligera idea de lo que diría su entrenador, en verdad quería saber qué es lo que pensaba.  
—Estoy decepcionado de ambos —admitió Brian, teniendo que callarse parte de lo que verdaderamente pensaba; ambos chicos se encontraban muy mal y no serviría de nada que los regañara—. Ambos son tan jóvenes y tienen tantas posibilidades. Esperaba más de ustedes.

Aunque había sido mucho menos grave de lo que Yuzuru y Javier esperaban, las palabras de su entrenador les habían dolido, pero no dijeron nada al saber que lo merecían.  
—¿Ya saben que harán? —preguntó Brian después de unos segundos de absoluto silencio.  
—Me retiraré durante un tiempo para tener a nuestro bebé —anunció Yuzuru, temiendo que su entrenador estuviera en contra de su decisión. Pero la realidad era que ésta no impresionaba a Brian, porque tomando en cuenta cómo eran los chicos frente a él, esperaba que hicieran eso desde el momento en que le habían dado la noticia.  
—Saben que cuentan conmigo para lo que sea, ¿cierto? —dijo, dándole a ambos una pequeña palmada en el hombro en señal de apoyo—. Y cuando todo esto pase, espero volverte a ver aquí entrenando, Yuzu.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron sonreír al japonés, porque éstas significaban que Brian creía en ellos. Y aunque sabían que sería difícil se asegurarían de lograrlo.

* * *

 Nadie sabía con exactitud cómo había pasado, pero a pesar de que Yuzuru y Javier querían mantener en secreto el hecho de que tendrían un hijo juntos mientras se acostumbraban a la idea, la noticia pareció esparcirse como pólvora. Tal vez alguien los había escuchado hablar en la oficina de Brian o habían notado la ausencia y extraño comportamiento de Yuzuru en el Cricket Club. Cualquiera que fuera la razón no importaba, lo que sí lo hacía era que ahora todo el mundo del patinaje artístico sabía que la futura estrella de Japón se encontraba esperando un hijo del famoso patinador español con el que entrenaba.

Y aunque últimamente todo parecía salirle mal, Yuzuru no pudo reprimir el sentimiento de frustración al ver como otro problema se agregaba a los que ya tenía. ¿Por qué nada le podía salir bien? Y como si no fuera suficiente que todos a su alrededor lo miraran a él y a Javier con lástima, todo había empeorado cuando recibió la llamada de sus padres exigiéndole que les dijera que todos los rumores sobre él estando embarazado eran mentira. Pero no había podido hacerlo. Y eso sólo había logrado que su familia se encontrara viajando hacia Toronto en ese momento.  
Tenía que admitir que nunca antes se había sentido tan aterrado en toda su vida; sus padres le habían dado toda su confianza, incluso al grado de dejarlo vivir con su novio a pesar de su corta edad. Pero aun así había desperdiciado la libertad que le habían dado y no podía hacer nada más que esperar no decepcionarlos tanto. Aunque eso sería imposible teniendo en cuenta todo lo que habían hecho para que pudiera entrenar en Canadá.

Cuando por fin llegó el día en que se suponía que sus padres llegarían a Toronto, no había podido dormir ni comer por los nervios. Porque si creía que los problemas que ya tenía eran demasiado, enfrentarse a sus padres haría que éstos no significaran nada.  
A medida que la hora en que su familia iría a su departamento se acercaba sentía como el miedo se apoderaba de él. Sintió los brazos de Javier rodear su cuerpo, obligándolo a parar de moverse; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba temblando.  
—Tranquilo, todo estará bien —dijo, tratando inútilmente de calmarlo. Trató de hacerle caso a su novio y tranquilizarse, pero el sonido del timbre hizo que todos sus nervios volvieran y prácticamente corrió hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrirla tuvo que tomar aire para prepararse mentalmente de lo que vendría.

Y aunque Yuzuru esperaba que sus padres estuvieran enojados con él, no esperaba que su ira fuera tanta. Todo había empezado relativamente bien, pero había terminado con las personas que más amaba diciéndole cientos de insultos que podría haber esperado de cualquier otra persona menos de ellos.

Javier observaba todo desde su lado, pero no se atrevía a decir nada. Sólo podía escuchar cómo los padres de Yuzuru le decían lo decepcionados que estaban de él y de cómo no volviera a contar con ellos para nada. Pero de un momento a otro la discusión se convirtió en gritos en japonés e inglés que le costaba entender, aunque con ver como su novio no paraba de llorar se daba una idea del significado de las palabras que eran dichas hacia él.

El español no podía creer que la familia de Yuzuru hubiera reaccionado tan mal. Porque, aunque sus padres también le habían dado el regaño de su vida, éste no había pasado de ser algo más que una conversación por Skype con unos cuantos gritos y maldiciones que al final había terminado como una plática emotiva en la cual sus padres y él habían llorado. Afortunadamente todo había terminado con su familia diciéndole que lo apoyarían en todo lo que necesitara, pero ahora no creía que eso también pasara con los padres de Yuzuru. De hecho, todo parecía estar yendo tan horriblemente que estaba tentado a tomar a su novio y llevárselo lejos de ahí para que dejara de escuchar esas hirientes palabras. Pero no lo hizo. En cambio se quedó a su lado hasta que sus padres parecieron calmarse.

—Tu hermana dejó sus sueños por los tuyos, ¿y así es como se lo agradeces, arruinando todo por un chico? —logró escuchar decir al padre de Yuzuru, y si incluso cuando las palabras no eran dirigidas hacia él le dolieron, no quería imaginarse lo que su novio estaba sintiendo en ese momento.  
En verdad le dolía ver como Yuzuru suplicaba por el perdón de sus padres a través de su voz rota por los sollozos incontrolados que salían de su garganta, pero no podía hacer nada. Sabía que no debía meterse, no cuando estaba seguro que los padres del japonés ahora lo odiaban por haber arruinado el futuro de su hijo.

Y si Javier se sentía mal al escuchar la discusión, Yuzuru lo único que quería era desaparecer en ese momento. Él siempre se había esforzado para hacer sentir orgullosos a sus padres y llevaban una buena relación, pero ahora todo eso se había esfumado.  
Cuando su padre parecía haber terminado, aún quedaba su madre, quien casi no había dicho nada y ahora se encontraba mirándolo de una forma que hacía que se sintiera como la peor persona del mundo.

—¿Por qué? —Fue lo único que dijo, y Yuzuru no pudo contestarle, porque ni siquiera él sabía la respuesta. ¿Por qué había permitido que eso pasara? ¿Por qué había descuidado tanto su futuro cuando había luchado tanto para ser uno de los mejores patinadores? ¿Por qué lo había hecho cuando sabía las consecuencias de sus actos?  
—Lo siento —murmuró, porque, aunque ya había dicho esa frase cientos de veces ese día, parecía no ser suficiente.  
Su respuesta no fue suficiente para sus padres. Y sin decir más ambos salieron del apartamento, completamente decepcionados de quien de quien alguna vez fue su mayor orgullo.

En ese momento todo pareció derrumbarse para Yuzuru; su familia siempre había sido lo más importante en su vida, pero ahora ésta no quería saber nada de él, y con justa razón. No pudo hacer nada más que aceptar el abrazo de su novio, quien se encontraba a su lado apoyándolo.  
—Ellos me odian, Javi —sollozó, odiándose por arruinar todo lo bueno que alguna vez había tenido en la vida.  
—No te odian, sólo necesitan tiempo —aseguró el español, pero Yuzuru no pudo creer sus palabras.

Esa noche lo único que pudo hacer Javier fue sostener a su novio, quien no paró de llorar hasta quedarse dormido. 


	5. The warrant's out

Afortunadamente Javier tenía razón y había sido cuestión de tiempo para que los padres de Yuzuru dejaran de lado su ira inicial e hicieran las paces con él, aunque definitivamente su relación no sería la misma. 

De hecho, nada parecía poder volver a ser lo mismo, ni siquiera su reputación como futura estrella de Japón. Porque cuando había anunciado su retiro por un par de meses, había miles de preguntas e insultos hacía él, incluso había estado recibiendo mensajes de todos sus compañeros de patinaje, en especial del equipo japonés, pero había ignorado cada uno de ellos; ya tenía suficiente estrés con las personas que lo rodeaban y la prensa que parecía nunca dejarlo solo.

Uno de sus principales problemas era que, al no contar con la ayuda de su federación tenía que buscar otro apoyo económico, porque aunque sus padres le habían dicho que podía contar con ellos, tenía que empezar a ser más independiente pues ahora no sólo se tendría que encargar de sí mismo, sino de otra persona que dependería completamente de él.

Por suerte Brian le había conseguido un empleo en el Ice Complex como instructor de niños que apenas estaban aprendiendo a patinar sobre hielo. Y aunque al principio dejar de entrenar por ésto le hizo querer quejarse por horas, no lo hizo, porque él había elegido eso. Además, sabía que tenía que empezar a ganar su propio dinero y mejorar su poca experiencia con niños y su nuevo trabajo lo ayudaría con ésto.  
Por fin su vida parecía estar tomando forma de nuevo y aunque sabía que sería difícil, no podía rendirse.

* * *

 Ese sería el primer día en su trabajo y su cabeza era un lío de miedo y emoción. Por una parte, estaba aterrado porque sería algo que nunca antes había hecho, y por otra no podía esperar a empezar a dar clases.

Era la primera vez que no quería levantarse de la cama, pero tenía que hacerlo aunque lo único que quería era quedarse allí todo el día, entre los brazos de Javier e ignorando el mundo a su alrededor. La única forma en la que pudo tomar la fuerza suficiente para levantarse y arreglarse para su trabajo, fue que el español lo cargara fuera de la cama y prácticamente lo vistiera. Sabía que estaba actuando de forma infantil, pero después de todo sólo era un chico con demasiada presión sobre sus hombros.

No pudo controlar sus nervios en todo el camino hasta el que sería su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Ambos entraron al edificio y pasaron hacia la pista, y Yuzuru sintió como todo el miedo que había tenido antes desaparecía en cuanto vio el grupo de niños esperando por él en el centro de la pista.  
—Suerte —dijo Javier, dándole un corto beso antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.  

Cuando se despidieron, Yuzuru se dio el tiempo de observar el lugar a su alrededor, notó que la pista definitivamente era mucho más pequeña que la del Cricket Club, pero aun así le recordaba a ésta última. Y estar tan cerca de la pista de hielo sin tener permiso para entrenar era como si le dieran alas y le prohibieran volar. Era una completa tortura, pero tendría que soportar ese sentimiento por los siguientes nueve meses para no poner en riesgo a su bebé.

Sin querer desperdiciar más tiempo se puso los patines y entró a la pista. Se dirigió hasta el grupo de niños que lo esperaban para su clase, y aunque todo iba bien cuando se presentó como su nuevo instructor, se dio cuenta de que sería más difícil de lo que creía cuando ninguno de los niños lo escuchó en cuanto les dijo que empezaran a patinar alrededor de la pista para calentar.

* * *

 La clase estaba por acabar y todo parecía ir mucho mejor que al principio, porque ahora al menos los niños intentaban seguir sus órdenes. Sólo había uno, Donovan, que intentaba más que su corta edad de cinco años le permitía, y aunque trataba de decirle que fuera un poco más despacio, no lo hacía. Y cuando lo vio caerse gracias a su terquedad, inmediatamente patinó hasta él para ayudarlo a levantarse, y en cuanto lo hizo, pensó que el niño querría salir de la pista o parar por un tiempo, pero al contrario de eso, siguió patinando incluso con más entusiasmo. Incluso siguió así cuando la clase se acabó y era hora de irse a casa. 

Le hacía recordar a sí mismo de pequeño, cuando estaba obsesionado con Plushenko y lo único que quería era ser como él aún si eso significaba tomar riegos a su corta edad. Esto hizo que el sentimiento de nostalgia le provocara también tristeza, porque recordar sus sueños de cuando era niño le hacían sentir como si se hubiera fallado a sí mismo.

Afortunadamente no pudo pensar más en eso porque escuchó los gritos de la madre de Donovan para tratar de hacer que saliera de la pista, pero cada vez que ella se acercaba a una de las entradas de ésta, el pequeño patinaba hasta el otro extremo.  
Yuzuru lo tuvo que perseguir por toda la pista para lograr sacarlo, y aunque había tenido que regañarlo, debía admitir que había sido divertido.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo deseando que su hijo tuviera el mismo interés que él por el patinaje.

* * *

 Javier y Yuzuru habían acordado que cuando acabara de dar sus clases, el japonés pasaría por él dada la corta distancia entre el Cricket Club y el Ice Complex, y a sus horarios parecidos, pero al parecer su acuerdo no le había importado, porque cuando apenas estaba empezando a empacar sus cosas, sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Al principio no había podido evitar quitarse de inmediato, pero en cuanto se giró y vio a su novio, no dudó en saltar a sus brazos. A Javier le pareció algo extraña la reacción del japonés, pero claro que no se iba a quejar. La razón de todo ésto era que Yuzuru estaba acostumbrado a pasar toda la tarde con él entrenando, escuchando sus bromas y ayudándose mutuamente, y no haberlo visto en esas cuatro horas había sido más difícil de lo que creía.

Javier le ayudó a cargar sus cosas y ambos salieron del Ice Complex para dirigirse a su hogar.  
Yuzuru no paró de hablar en todo el camino, pero eso no era algo que a su novio le molestara, al contrario, le gustaba escuchar todo lo que había pasado mientras no estaba a su lado.  
Cuando llegaron al departamento, Yuzuru no se separó ningún momento del español, y la principal razón de esto era que ambos tenían muy poco tiempo antes de que Javier tuviera que viajar a Japón para el Trofeo NHK. Y aunque Yuzuru quisiera ir con él, no podía permitírselo cuando ahora tendría que pagar por completo su viaje al no ir a competir.

Y a pesar de que antes de que toda su vida diera un completo giro estaba acostumbrado a que su novio viajara o viceversa, y no se vieran por días, ahora las cosas eran diferentes, y realmente no sabía cómo sobreviviría a una semana sin Javier a su lado.


	6. The things we lost in the fire

Javier en verdad no quería dejar a Yuzuru, pero tenía que hacerlo. Y él no era el único que no quería despedirse; el japonés parecía no querer soltarlo del fuerte abrazo en el que lo tenía atrapado. Ambos se quedaron así hasta que Brian les avisó que debían abordar el avión.

De mala gana Javier dejó ir a su novio, y después de despedirse de él tomó sus maletas y se dirigió al área de abordaje.

En todo el vuelo no pudo dejar de pensar en Yuzuru, y aunque trataba de distraerse, simplemente no podía; las cosas eran tan diferentes sin el japonés a su lado.  
Intentó dormir un poco, porque sabía que necesitaría fuerzas para cuando llegara a Japón, pero no pudo hacerlo, y se arrepintió de eso, porque en cuanto llegó al aeropuerto estaba completamente agotado, y a eso sumándole que fue recibido por cientos de cámaras y gritos preguntándole por Yuzuru, habían hecho que su cabeza doliera como nunca antes. Junto a Brian y su equipo prácticamente corrieron hasta la van que los llevaría al hotel donde se hospedarían durante la semana de la competencia.

El español le había prometido a Yuzuru que le llamaría en cuanto llegara al hotel, y así lo hizo. Y escuchar su voz, aunque fuera a través de un aparato electrónico, le dio fuerzas para sobrevivir el resto del día. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar que esa noche pudiera dormir y las cosas mejoraran en la práctica que habría al siguiente día.

* * *

 Definitivamente las cosas no habían mejorado, al contrario, todo parecía haber empeorado de tal manera que lo único que quería era gritar hasta que todo desapareciera; era como si todo el estrés que había tenido en esas últimas semanas se hubiese juntado y le estuviera poniendo a prueba.

Cada uno de los patinadores que participarían en la competencia le hacían cientos de preguntas que hacían que su cabeza doliera. De pronto todos parecían ser expertos en su vida personal y lo criticaban sin parar, y ésto era algo que lo tenía harto. ¿Por qué no se enfocaban en sus propios problemas? Pero aunque estaba tentado a empezar a gritarle a todo el que se le acercara, tenía que mantener la calma si no quería más atención en él.

Claro que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, y en los escasos minutos que llevaba la práctica estaba ignorando a todos, incluyendo a Brian, quien constantemente le preguntaba si estaba bien. Y aunque su método pareció funcionarle por el resto de ésta, todo se fue por la borda cuando al acabar la práctica Mao Asada se le acercó. Javier sabía que ella era gran amiga de su novio y era entendible su preocupación por éste, pero en verdad no estaba de humor, y aunque trató de decírselo, Mao no paró de hablar.  
—¿¡Podrías callarte por cinco segundos!? —gritó. Su tono de voz había sido uno que no reconocía. Él no era así. Y en el momento en el que vio como el rostro de Mao pasaba de estar lleno de preocupación a miedo se sintió como la peor persona del mundo. La chica murmuró una disculpa en japonés y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo antes de que Javier siquiera pudiera disculparse.

Se dio cuenta de la magnitud de su error en cuanto al enfocarse a su alrededor vio las cientos de cámaras que habían captado el momento. Justo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

 Como había supuesto, la prensa había hecho que el momento donde la presión pudo con él luciera peor de lo que había sido. Y aunque se había disculpado una y otra vez, parecía que sus palabras no valían nada. La única persona que lo entendía era Yuzuru, y eso había sido porque después del incidente le había llamado llorando, y la única razón por la que había logrado calmarse era por las palabras de apoyo del japonés.

Ahora se encontraba apenas sobreviviendo al programa corto. Todos los días que había entrenado sin parar para esa competencia parecían haberse ido por la borda con su presentación. Javier había hecho un programa horrible, y lo sabía. No pudo dejar sus problemas fuera de la pista durante toda su presentación y eso había afectado de gran manera a su programa. Estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, pero ya no podía hacer nada para enmendar sus errores.

—Lo siento —le dijo a su entrenador en cuanto salió de la pista.  
—No te preocupes, aún queda el programa libre —murmuró Brian, tratando de consolarlo mientras palmeaba su espalda. Le pasó sus protectores y cuando el español se los colocó, los dos caminaron hasta el Kiss & Cry.  
Ambos esperaron el resultado, y en cuanto éste apareció en la pantalla, Javier lo único que quería era golpearse la cabeza hasta entender cómo se había permitido patinar tan mal.  
—No todo es el Grand Prix Final, Javi. Aún tenemos el campeonato europeo y el mundial. No te desanimes por una competencia, tenemos mucho en que trabajar y… —empezó Brian, pero en ese momento el español dejó de escucharlo.  
En su cabeza sólo veía su derrota. Las caídas y casi caídas se repetían sin parar en su mente. ¿Qué le diría a Yuzuru cuando volviera a Toronto?

Afortunadamente Brian lo dejó irse al hotel inmediatamente después del Kiss & Cry sin decirle nada más; entendía que necesitaba tiempo solo. Javier por su parte no podía dejar de llorar e ignorar las llamadas de Yuzuru; estaba tan cansado de todo y lo único que quería era desaparecer.

* * *

El día del programa libre sentía como si ya nada importara, porque con los errores que había tenido no había forma de que siquiera quedara en el pódium. Durante todo el calentamiento su mente no lo dejó en paz y no logró calmarse hasta tan sólo escasos minutos antes de su presentación, porque cuando había dado todo por perdido, Yuzuru vino a su mente. Aquel chico con un brillante futuro había arriesgado y perdido todo por su relación, ¿y él ni siquiera podía ganar una competencia que definitivamente los ayudaría económicamente?  
No. Las cosas aún no estaban por perdidas. Javier quería, no, _tenía_ que luchar.

Con eso en mente, entró en la pista en cuanto fue su turno. Miró por última vez a Brian y después de escuchar sus palabras de aliento se dirigió hacia el centro de la pista.  
Respiró hondo y cuando escuchó la música comenzar, dejó sus problemas a un lado y empezó a patinar con un solo objetivo; hacer sentir orgulloso a Yuzuru.

* * *

 Todo pasó tan rápido y en menos de lo que esperaba otra vez se encontraba sentado en el Kiss & Cry junto a Brian. Las cosas habían salido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y ésta vez en lugar de esperar el resultado con resignación lo hacía con emoción, porque aún quedaba una pequeña esperanza de que las cosas salieran bien.

En cuanto su puntuación final fue mostrada en la pantalla no lo podía creer. Lo había logrado; su puntuación era suficiente para calificar para el Grand Prix Final, y no sólo eso, había quedado en primer lugar por ahora. Y aunque cuando la competencia acabó había terminado en tercero, no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Mientras recibía su medalla de bronce no podía evitar querer volver a casa para entregársela a Yuzuru, porque su victoria se la debía a él.

* * *

 Cuando al fin volvió a Toronto, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su novio correr hacia él en cuanto llegó al aeropuerto. Él ya sabía que Yuzuru iría a recogerlo, pero no esperaba que por fin tenerlo en sus brazos pareciera algo tan irreal; toda esa semana alejado de él había sido una completa locura, y ahora mismo el japonés era lo único estable en su vida.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Javier se sentía tan agradecido por estar en casa y en ningún momento soltó a Yuzuru, aunque eso tampoco era algo que le molestara a su novio.  
Había pasado por la peor semana de su vida, pero había valido completamente la pena, porque ahora se encontraba acurrucado en la cama junto a Yuzuru y todos sus problemas se veían tan distantes.  
En ese momento se sentía como el hombre más afortunado sólo por tener al japonés a su lado, y a pesar de que sabía que su vida nunca volvería a ser la misma, eso no era algo que le molestara. Porque ahora no sólo le motivaba el representar a su país y familia, sino que también quería hacer sentir orgulloso a Yuzuru y a su futuro hijo.


	7. What do I stand for?

Desde que se había enterado de que estaba embarazado, todo parecía tan irreal en la vida de Yuzuru. Y no sólo la semana lejos de Javier lo parecía, porque sin él a su lado se sentía incompleto. Ésta era una sensación desconocida para el japonés, porque antes de que todo aquello pasara, era capaz de pasar incluso meses sin Javier, pero ahora unos cuantos días sin él habían parecido una eternidad. Lo había extrañado tanto que incluso había llegado al punto de tener que entretenerse con cualquier cosa para no llamarlo cada cinco minutos.

Pero se dio cuenta de que la espera había valido la pena cuando Javier regresó a Toronto y le entregó su medalla de bronce. En todo ese día no se la quitó ni dejó de felicitar al español por su logro.  
Para su suerte, las buenas noticias no terminaron con ésta y en menos de lo que esperaba el día de su primera ecografía no tardó en llegar, y Yuzuru estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba emocionado. Por fin vería a su bebé, y eso haría que todo se sintiera aún más real. En todo el camino hasta el consultorio de maternidad no paró de hablar, pero eso es lo que solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso. Javier era el único que podía calmarlo cuando estaba así, pero ese día no fue capaz de hacerlo al estar igual o peor que él. Todo era tan nuevo para ambos que cuando los llamaron para pasar a la consulta tuvieron que tomar sus manos para alentarse el uno al otro para pasar a la pequeña habitación donde se llevaría a cabo la ecografía.

Al principio Yuzuru no podía dejar de moverse; mientras la doctora les daba indicaciones y les hacía preguntas, su cuerpo parecía tener vida propia e incluso Javier había tenido que colocar su mano en su rodilla para que dejara de mover su pierna.   
Cuando se acostó sobre la camilla tuvo que respirar hondo para prepararse de lo que venía. En cuanto la doctora aplicó el gel en su vientre sintió una ligera sensación de incomodidad; había tenido que beber dos vasos de agua antes de la consulta y eso combinado con la frialdad del gel era algo molesto, pero nada que no pudiera soportar.  
—Esta pequeña mancha de aquí es su bebé —señaló la doctora, y aunque era poco distinguible en la pantalla frente a él y Javier, ambos sintieron como si sus vidas acabaran de tener un nuevo significado con la imagen ante ellos. Ver a su bebé les recordabas por lo que estaban luchando, y en ese momento los problemas por los que habían atravesado eran nada en comparación con la felicidad que sentían.

Cuando la cita acabó, ambos volvieron a casa con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros y la noticia de que su bebé tenía dos meses y medio de vida. Yuzuru no podía creer que había una personita creciendo en su interior; de alguna forma ésto lo hacía sentir especial. Pero toda su felicidad inicial desapareció en cuanto llegaron al departamento y fue a la habitación para cambiarse por ropa más cómoda. No pudo evitar mirarse en el espejo por más tiempo del necesario.

Alguien que no lo conociera diría que no había nada extraño en él, pero para sus compañeros de patinaje y amigos era notable que había aumentado de peso, pero eso se debía a que siempre había sido una persona muy delgada, y ahora se encontraba un pequeño bulto en su estómago que hacía un gran contraste con el resto de su cuerpo. Apenas tenía dos meses y medio, pero, ¿cómo sería cuando tuviera ocho o nueve? Le aterraba la idea de subir tanto de peso. Pero a pesar de sus inseguridades, fue capaz de fingir que nada pasaba cuando Javier le preguntó si algo estaba mal.   

Afortunadamente era fin de semana y tendría ese y el siguiente día libre, porque en verdad no estaba de ánimo para hacer algo más que estar junto a su novio. El español pareció entender esto, pues no hicieron nada más que estar sentados en el sofá frente al televisor con decenas de mantas mientras jugaban videojuegos.   
El tiempo pasó volando para Yuzuru, y cuando fue la hora de la cena se encontró sintiendo algo que en su vida pensó que lo haría; tenía miedo de comer.

Lo único que pudo hacer por los siguientes minutos fue mirar a su plato de comida mientras en su cabeza pasaban cientos de preguntas. Y cuando todo fue demasiado para su cabeza, alejó la comida y se giró hacia su novio.  
—¿Me seguirás queriendo cuando esté gordo? —preguntó, y la seriedad con la que sus palabras fueron dichas hizo un nudo se formara en la garganta de Javier; ¿cómo era capaz de preguntar algo como eso? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo perfecto que era ante sus ojos?   
—Por dios Yuzu, ¿cómo preguntas eso? —dijo, atrayendo el cuerpo del japonés para que quedara sobre sus piernas—. Eres la persona más hermosa que he visto y veré, y no me importa si engordas o adelgazas, siempre lo seguirás siendo para mí.

Al principio había algo en el japonés que le impedía creerle, pero al ver como Javier le sonreía antes de besarlo, supo que no importaba si las cosas cambiaban para bien o para mal, él siempre iba a estar a su lado.

* * *

 

Cuando el fin de semana pasó, Yuzuru tuvo que volver a su rutina diaria aunque no quisiera. Aún había veces en las que olvidaba su situación y se preparaba para ir a entrenar al Cricket Club, pero después de terminar recordaba que en un largo tiempo no podría entrenar. Y esto le traía un sentimiento de frustración que sólo Javier era capaz de calmar.

Por suerte ese día no fue así y todo salió bien; el español lo dejó en la entrada del Ice Complex y después de despedirse entró en el edificio. Ver a todos esos niños esperando por él en la pista le hacía sentir un poco mejor; ellos no lo juzgaban, incluso había algunos que lo admiraban.

En el transcurso de su primer clase sintió como todas sus preocupaciones desaparecían al menos por esas horas. Dentro del Ice Complex no había cámaras que siguieran cada paso que daba o personas murmurando sobre él a su alrededor. Era como si estuviera en una burbuja durante esas dos clases que impartía.   
Fue en la segunda de éstas donde en verdad se divirtió gracias a cierto alumno que tenía; era como si Donovan se esforzara en hacerlo reír en cada oportunidad que tenía. Incluso se había vuelto tan cercano a él que lo consideraba como un hermano menor y el perseguirlo para que saliera de la pista en cuanto acababa la clase se había convertido en una especie de tradición para ellos. Ese día no era la excepción de ésta.   
Cuando por fin logró atraparlo, lo acompañó hasta una de las salidas de la pista y salió con él. Mientras ambos se quitaban los patines, el japonés notó como Donovan no dejaba de mirarlo.  
—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, sintiéndose inseguro de repente; ¿acaso tenía algo en la cara o había algo malo en él? Se dio cuenta de que no era ninguna de éstas dos cosas cuando Donovan le respondió.  
—Algún día quiero ser como tú, Yuzu —dijo, y cada una de sus palabras había estado cargadas sinceridad y admiración.

El japonés no pudo reprimir su sonrisa; ¿cómo a pesar de haber cometido un error tan grande podía seguir siendo el ejemplo a seguir de alguien? No lo sabía con certeza, pero eso de algún modo lo hacía sentir mucho mejor.

* * *

 

Como habían acordado, Yuzuru fue por Javier en cuanto sus clases acabaron y cuando llegó al Cricket Club el español seguía en la pista. Él sabía que faltaba aproximadamente media hora para que su entrenamiento acabara, así que decidió recorrer el Cricket Club para entretenerse. En su camino se paraba para hablar con sus ex-compañeros de entrenamiento; éstas conversaciones no duraban más que un par de minutos, pero eso cambió cuando un niño, como a él le gustaba decirle para molestarlo, en especial se le acercó.   
—¿Qué quieres, Nam? —preguntó, pero su tono de voz dejaba en claro que estaba bromeando. El canadiense notó ésto y no dudó en empezar a molestarlo; tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido gracias a que normalmente cuando Yuzuru llegaba, él se encontraba saliendo de sus clases de baile en el otro extremo del edificio del Cricket Club.  
—¿Por qué no puedo tocar tu panza? —se quejó Nam después de que intentara decenas de veces acercarse al japonés; Yuzuru seguía empujándolo lejos de él cada vez que lo hacía, pero la razón de ésto era que cuando se trataba de contacto físico, Javier era al único al que permitía que se le acercara, el problema era que Nam parecía no poder entenderlo.

Cuando el entrenamiento de Javier iba a llegar a su fin, Yuzuru se despidió de Nam y se dirigió a la pista para esperar a su novio, y en los pocos minutos que llevaba allí notó algo; nunca había visto al español entrenar tanto en todo el tiempo que llevaba en Canadá. Tuvo que dejar de verlo cuando sintió como una mano tocaba su hombro para llamar su atención, y cuando se giró hacia esa persona vio a Tracy sonriéndole, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, aunque no le sorprendería que viniendo de ella eso fuera posible.  
—Ha estado así desde que volvió de Japón —explicó, mirando a Javier atentamente—. Brian y yo creímos que su rendimiento bajaría por todo lo que está pasando, pero logró encontrar una nueva motivación.

Sus palabras dejaron confundido a Yuzuru, y al notar esto, Tracy lo llevó hasta la pizarra donde los patinadores solían poner sus metas para que entendiera lo que trataba de decirle. En donde estaba el nombre de Javier había una simple frase que logró hacer que su amor por su novio creciera aún más.

“ _Hacer sentir orgullosos a Yuzuru y a mi hijo_ ” 


	8. You keep me alive

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que Javier y Yuzuru querían, y cuando menos lo esperaban tenían que despedirse de nuevo. Faltaba poco menos de una semana para la final del Grand Prix, y Yuzuru definitivamente no estaba preparado para que Javier viajara a Rusia y lo dejara solo de nuevo. Pero aun así ponía todo de sí para no hacer que su falta de ánimo por la competencia afectara a su novio.

El japonés trataba lo mejor que podía de no demostrar que sentía frustración y envidia al ver como Javier podía ir a competir y él no, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos seguía siendo transparente para su novio.   
—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el español después de que Yuzuru rechazara uno de sus abrazos; durante todo el día había estado distante, apenas dirigiéndole la palabra. Y aunque ya era de noche y ambos se encontraban en la cama, su novio seguía sin querer prestarle atención.  
El japonés se limitó a negar con la cabeza antes de darse la media vuelta para darle la espalda.

Antes de que su relación fuera tan seria como ahora, Javier le hubiera dado su espacio hasta que su enojo pasara, pero ya no sería igual. Hizo que Yuzuru se volteara hacia él y le preguntó una vez más si algo estaba mal.  
—Es sólo… yo también quiero competir, pero sé que no puedo —respondió, y el tono triste y decaído que había usado el japonés hizo que su corazón doliera.   
—Yuzu, sé que es mi culpa que no puedas hacerlo, pero te prometo que cuando nuestro bebé nazca, te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites para que seas el mejor patinador del mundo.

Yuzuru quería decirle que no era su culpa, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el español lo tomó en sus brazos y escondió su rostro en su cuello. Sabía que Javier se sentía culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no importaba cuantas veces le dijera que no sólo él era el responsable, su novio no lo escuchaba. Y así lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse a su cuerpo mientras él le pedía perdón una y otra vez.

Para Javier, los brazos de Yuzuru era el único lugar donde se sentía seguro, y quería que el tiempo parara y pudiera quedarse así para siempre, pero no sería así y en poco tiempo tendría que regresar a la realidad, donde la presión por sacar adelante a su pequeña familia lo consumía.

* * *

 

Había sólo una cosa que Yuzuru quería hacer a las cuatro de la mañana, y ésta era dormir, no estar en el aeropuerto en pijama mientras tenía que soportar las miradas de la gente a su alrededor. Nunca le había gustado despertar temprano, pero la razón por la que estaba allí era porque el vuelo de Javier saldría en un par de minutos y quería estar con él lo más que pudiera.

En ese momento se encontraba casi durmiéndose sobre el hombro de Javier; el equipo de Brian y ellos estaban en la sala de abordaje, y aunque Yuzuru lo único que quería era dormir, le aterraba la idea de que en cualquier momento llamarían al vuelo del español para que empezaran a abordar.    
Para su mala suerte ese momento llegó más rápido de lo que hubiera querido y ahora tenía que despedirse del español.   
—No quiero que te vayas—murmuró, sin querer levantarse del regazo del español.   
—Yuzu, tengo que hacerlo —dijo Javier, parándose de su asiento y al hacerlo cargando a su novio que parecía no querer desenredar las piernas de su cintura.  
Afortunadamente Yuzuru no se resistió cuando su novio lo bajó, incluso accedió a despedirse. Javier se arrodilló frente a él y levantó ligeramente su suéter para colocar un pequeño beso en su vientre.  
—Adiós —dijo, levantándose para ahora besarlo en los labios.

Yuzuru lo único que podía pensar mientras veía como Javier caminaba lejos de él era cómo sobreviviría una semana entera sin estar a su lado.

* * *

 

Los días parecían ir mucho más lentos sin Javier a su lado, y aunque trataba de distraerse hablando de vez en cuando con Nam y Donovan, simplemente no era lo mismo. La única forma en la que podía soportar estar sin el español era pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo estudiando. Su día se reducía a dar clases, comer, estudiar y dormir.

Afortunadamente ese sería el día del programa libre, lo que significaba que quedaba menos tiempo para que Javier regresara a casa. Y ahora que lo pensaba, Yuzuru nunca creyó que llegaría el día en el que amara tanto a alguien; porque claro, antes estaba seguro de que quería al español, pero ahora las palabras no eran suficientes para describir lo que sentía por él. Y no podía negar que ésto le asustaba.

Cuando llegó la hora en la que Javier competiría, Yuzuru se encontraba en su habitación con la computadora frente a él, esperando a que entrara a la pista de hielo. Los nervios hacían que no pudiera dejar de moverse, y esto empeoró cuando el calentamiento termino y fue el turno de su novio. Con cada salto que realizaba el español no podía evitar gritar y los que terminaban en una caída provocaban que la habitación se llenara de la voz angustiada de Yuzuru dándole ánimos aunque sabía que no lo escuchaba.

Cuando la competencia acabó y los resultados finales fueron puestos en la pantalla, no pudo evitar sentir como si todo se detuviera por un momento. El puntaje de Javier no había sido suficiente para ganar una medalla; de hecho, aunque había hecho tres cuádruples en su programa libre, había quedado en quinto lugar.   
Yuzuru sabía que el español odiaba perder, no tanto como él, pero aun así lo hacía, y el hecho de que no podía estar allí para su novio en ese momento le hacía sentir imponente. Y aunque quería llamarle en cuanto acabó la competencia, sabía que Javier no le contestaría por un buen rato, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar a que fuera entrada la noche, y a pesar de la diferencia de horarios decidió llamarle.

—Lo siento —Fue lo primero que escuchó en cuanto el español contestó—. Te decepcioné y…  
—No, Javi. No me decepcionaste —interrumpió, sin poder soportar escucharlo hablar como si perder una competencia hubiera sido algo terrible—. Nunca lo harás. Todos tenemos nuestros buenos y malos días. Sólo porque tuviste uno malo no significa que sea el fin. Pero pase lo que pase, siempre estaré orgulloso de ti.

Yuzuru no lo sabía, pero esas palabras fueron lo único que ayudó a Javier a soportar el resto del día.

* * *

 

Con el paso del tiempo llegó el Campeonato Europeo y Javier se dio cuenta del significado de las palabras de Yuzuru cuando ganó su primera medalla de oro en ésta competencia.   
El español hubiera deseado que su novio estuviera a su lado cuando recibió la medalla, pero que éste estuviera en otro continente no significó que no lo felicitara. Y en cuanto estuvieron juntos en Toronto, Yuzuru se encargó de hacerle su propia celebración privada.  
El japonés nunca había estado tan orgulloso de Javier, y este sentimiento aumentó cuando el español dijo que su éxito se debía a él en la conferencia de prensa.  
Ya habían pasado dos semanas de eso, pero aun así Yuzuru no podía dejar de sonreír cuando recordaba las palabras de Javier.

Para ese entonces, y a pesar de que todavía faltaba poco menos un mes para que pudieran saber el sexo de su bebé, ya tenían la mayoría de las cosas para su bebé, y ésto era gracias a que en navidad sus familiares y cada uno de los patinadores que conocían les habían regalado algo. El regalo más importante, al menos para Yuzuru, había sido una cuna por parte de Johnny Weir. El japonés no había podido dejar de gritar y sonreír cuando el paquete llegó junto a una carta con palabras de apoyo un día antes de noche buena.

Todo era perfecto, tanto que temían que en cualquier momento todo por lo que habían luchado se desvaneciera. Pero por ahora sólo podían esperar a que el Mundial pasara para poder concentrarse solamente en preparar todo para la llegada de su bebé.


	9. I wanna hold you

Cuando Yuzuru cumplió los seis meses de embarazo, no podía dejar de verse a cada momento en el espejo. Y a pesar de que no había subido tanto de peso como creía que lo haría, su vientre lo hacía lucir como si estuviera en su noveno mes. Pero no era su culpa; su cuerpo siempre había sido delgado y ahora el resto de su cuerpo se veía pequeño en comparación con su estómago.

Había veces donde Javier tenía que recordarle lo hermoso que era, porque gracias a las estrías que se formaban en su piel se sentía inseguro, pero para suerte suya y del español eso no pasaba con mucha frecuencia.

En ese momento se encontraban en el consultorio de maternidad esperando a que fuera su turno para pasar a su cita. Ambos podían sentir como si el tiempo fuera demasiado lento, pero ésto se debía a que ese sería el día en el que por fin podrían conocer el sexo de su bebé y no podían esperar a saberlo. Cuando por fin los llamaron, ninguno de los dos podía dejar de temblar.

Después de contestar varias preguntas de la doctora por fin llegó el momento que estaban esperando. Yuzuru se acostó sobre la camilla y descubrió su vientre para dejar que aplicara el gel en su piel.  
El monitor mostraba a su bebé y ambos podían sentir como la emoción crecía en su interior. La doctora parecía estar buscando algo, y supieron que era cuando habló.   
—Felicidades; es un niño —dijo, y apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, Javier y Yuzuru sonrieron.   
El español no pudo evitar abrazar a su novio y besarlo una y otra vez. No podía contener su emoción; su mente aún no podía asimilar completamente que en tan sólo tres meses tendría a su hijo en sus brazos. Y aunque había una parte de él que estaba aterrado con ésto, la otra no podía esperar a que ese momento llegara.

* * *

 

Cuando volvieron al departamento ninguno de los dos podía dejar de sonreír. Ese parecía ser el mejor de toda su vida para ambos.   
Para entonces, en todas las redes del español se encontraba publicada la noticia de que esperaban un niño, y fue cuestión de minutos para que su celular se llenara de mensajes de felicitaciones de su familia y amigos.

Todo parecía ir perfecto, pero había un pequeño problema.  
—¿Has pensado en algún nombre? —preguntó Javier, y aunque al japonés le daba un poco de vergüenza contestar que sí, asintió con la cabeza. Durante todo el tiempo que su novio había estado fuera, Yuzuru se había ocupado con cualquier cosa, y en ésto iba incluida una pequeña lista de nombres para su bebé. Se levantó y después de agarrar el cuaderno donde había anotado la lista, se lo entregó.   
Mientras el español revisaba lo que había escrito, Yuzuru no podía evitar observar con atención sus expresiones; en verdad quería que estuviera de acuerdo con los nombres que había elegido.  
—Shoma —leyó; ese había sido el que más le había llamado la atención—. Me gusta.  
—¿En serio? —preguntó, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa. Estaba agradecido de que decidir el nombre no fuera tan difícil como había creído que lo sería. La respuesta del español fue asentir con la cabeza antes de darle un pequeño beso que hizo que su sonrisa creciera.

* * *

 

Cuando el Campeonato Mundial llegó, Yuzuru estaba realmente emocionado. Porque a diferencia de las competencias pasadas, ésta vez tendría la oportunidad de ir a ver competir a Javier. Al principio el español se había mostrado un poco inseguro acerca de que lo acompañara, pero no era porque no quería que fuera, al contrario, le daba incluso más motivación que Yuzuru fuera a estar allí. Pero no quería que su novio estuviera bajo ningún tipo de riesgo.

Y por eso ahora Yuzuru llevaba decenas de suéteres y chaquetas mientras viajaban hasta London, que sería donde se llevaría a cabo la competencia.   
Era un viaje de poco más de dos horas en automóvil y sólo se quedarían cuatro días, pero aun así Javier había empacado un montón de cosas para Yuzuru.   
—Javi, no —se quejó el japonés cuando su novio trató de poner la segunda bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Claro, que el español cuidara tanto de él lo hacía sentir especial, pero estaba llegando demasiado lejos.  
—No quiero que te enfermes, así que te la vas a poner quieras o no —dijo, y por el tono de voz Yuzuru supo que no había nada más que pudiera hacer; porque él podría ser necio, pero su actitud no se podía comparar con la de Javier cuando se trataba de protegerlo. Sin más opción, dejó que el español lo abrigara todo lo que quisiera, aunque cuando llegaron al hotel en London no dudó en quitar varias de las prendas y bufandas a pesar de los constantes quejidos de Javier.

Sin duda esa sería una competencia larga.

* * *

 

Durante los días de práctica, el resto de los patinadores no podían dejar de ver a cierto japonés. Y no era sólo porque llevaba su winnie pooh a todos lados aunque no fuera a competir, sino que con toda la ropa que llevaba parecía una gran bola de chaquetas y bufandas.  
Con cada salto que realizaba el español, Yuzuru le aplaudía y animaba para que mejorara, llamando la atención de más de uno.

Cuando la práctica del día previo al programa corto acabó, Yuzuru no dudó en besar a su novio en cuanto salió de la pista de hielo.  
—Oh, dios. ¿Podrían ir a besarse a otro lado? —se quejó Patrick, pero a pesar de sus palabras ninguno de los dos se separó.  
—Estás celoso porque no tienes su relación —intervino Misha, haciendo que los demás patinadores a su alrededor rieran.   
El canadiense intentó defenderse, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano y terminó yéndose mientras murmuraba como ganaría la competencia y algo más que solamente Yuzuru escuchó. Sus palabras provocaron que su sonrisa y felicidad desaparecieran en cuestión de segundos, pero a pesar de que Javier le preguntó qué estaba mal, fingió que nada pasaba cuando todo en su interior era un mar de dudas e inseguridades.  


	10. Bad Blood

_“Javier estaría mejor conmigo”_

Esas palabras estaban grabadas en la mente de Yuzuru. Mientras más las recordaba, más inseguro se sentía. ¿Y si Patrick tenía razón y él no era suficiente para el español? Por más que quería dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho el canadiense, durante todo el día del programa corto no pudo dejar de pensar en sus palabras, y aunque Javier le preguntaba qué pasaba no quiso decirle para no causar problemas. Lo único que hacía que Yuzuru no perdiera la cordura era saber que después de que la competencia terminara no tendría que ver a Patrick hasta el comienzo de la próxima temporada. O al menos eso creía.

Durante todo el programa corto no pudo dejar de ver al canadiense; sin duda era el mejor patinador que había visto desde Plushenko. Y si se comparaba con él, sus habilidades no eran nada. Debía admitir que se sentía intimidado por Patrick, y no sólo porque su patinaje era mejor que el suyo, sino porque era todo lo que él no; el canadiense era verdaderamente apuesto, un gran patinador y tenía todas las oportunidades de ganar en Sochi. Las inseguridades inundaban la mente de Yuzuru, y con cada segundo dudaba más de sí mismo. Era como si una parte de él lo atormentara tratando de hacerle creer que Javier lo dejaría en cualquier oportunidad que tuviera.

Trató de dejar a un lado todos sus pensamientos negativos para prestarle atención a la presentación de Javier, pero a pesar de ésto sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Aun así, logró ocultarlos cuando tuvo que consolar a su novio, quien seguía sintiéndose mal por los errores cometidos en su programa corto.   
—Te irá mejor en el libre —dijo, regalándole una sonrisa que, aunque no lo supiera, le dio fuerzas al español para soportar la presión.

* * *

 

Javier se dio cuenta de que el japonés tenía razón cuando en el día del programa libre estuvo en el Kiss & Cry junto a Brian y el tablero lo marcó en la primera posición, y teniendo en cuenta que sólo faltaban dos patinadores más, tenía un lugar asegurado en el podio.  
Cuando el momento de espera terminó y los tres ganadores fueron anunciados, Javier no dudó en felicitar a cierto canadiense por haber ganado la medalla de oro. Pero su abrazo no pasó desapercibido para Yuzuru.

El español estaba tan emocionado por su nuevo logro que después de ser felicitado por su novio lo dejó a un lado para hacer entrevistas y tomar fotos para los periódicos de su país. No lo hacía conscientemente, pues no sabía lo mucho que ésto molestaba a Yuzuru. Y si hubiese imaginado cómo se sentía el japonés, sin duda lo hubiera besado hasta que sus inseguridades desaparecieran, pero el problema era que su novio no se atrevía a decirle, porque esa era la forma en que Yuzuru afrontaba sus problemas personales; simplemente escondiendo sus sentimientos y alejándose. Y así sería siempre.

—¿Lo ves? No eres indispensable para él —dijo una voz a su lado, regresándolo a la realidad. Cuando se giró se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver.   
—Pero yo soy a quien ama, Patrick —respondió. Yuzuru no solía ser así; normalmente era tímido y respetuoso con los demás patinadores, pero estaba tratando infantilmente de provocar en el canadiense el mismo daño que sus palabras le habían causado a él.  
—Tienes razón; no soy el niño que lo ató al salir embarazado. Porque dudo mucho que Javi seguiría contigo sino fuera por tu hijo —murmuró, y antes de que Yuzuru pudiera defenderse, Patrick se alejó, dejándolo con una expresión que reflejaba a la perfección su desagrado por él.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? Yuzuru sabía que Javier era verdaderamente apuesto y que su personalidad era única, pero nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaba con él había tenido que lidiar con alguien que estuviera interesado en su novio. Y ahora que tenía que hacerlo, no sabía cómo reaccionar. No quería que las palabras del canadiense le afectaran, porque él no sabía nada, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse débil a su lado. Lo único que podía hacer era repetirse mentalmente que Patrick estaba equivocado mientras trataba de no llorar al darse cuenta que la ceremonia de premiación ya había empezado.

* * *

 

Cuando por fin pudo volver a Toronto, Yuzuru no podía estar más agradecido. Había tenido demasiado estrés durante la competencia y necesitaba alejarse de Patrick por su propio bien. Ya tenía suficiente con saber que en menos de un mes tendría su último ultrasonido, donde también planearía su cesárea, y decir que estaba aterrado se quedaba corto. Y como si todas sus preocupaciones no fuesen suficientes, ahora tenía que lidiar con la frustración de no poder patinar hasta meses después de que naciera Shoma gracias a su avanzado estado de embarazo. No podía culpar a su bebé por ésto, pero sin duda cada vez que veía como Javier participaba en un show de patinaje sentía envidia.

En ese momento se encontraba acostado en la cama mientras Javier sostenía su cuerpo cerca del suyo. En los últimos días había estado lo más cerca posible del español, porque con cada acción que hacía éste se sentía más seguro sobre su amor hacia él.  
Javier no era una persona que pasara mucho tiempo en su celular, pero ahora sus dedos se movían con rapidez por la pantalla de éste.  
—¿Con quién hablas? —preguntó Yuzuru al ser demasiado flojo como para levantar su cabeza del hombro de su novio para mirar la pantalla.  
—Con Patrick. Me dio su número en el mundial y quiere que nos juntemos algún día —explicó, sin darle demasiada importancia, aunque si hubiera sabido lo que ésto provocaría en el japonés no habría siquiera contestado el mensaje.

Pero lo había hecho, y esa no sería la última vez que Yuzuru sentiría como se formaba un nudo en su garganta mientras veía como Patrick trataba de ocupar su lugar.


	11. Our love will never die

Saber que hace ocho meses su vida había cambiado por completo parecía tan irreal para Yuzuru. No podía creer lo lejos que había llegado, pero tendría que convencerse de que así era porque faltaba muy poco tiempo para que su bebé estuviera en sus brazos.  
Definitivamente no se sentía listo; los nervios hacían que sus pensamientos fueran confusos y pesimistas, cosa que hacía que su cabeza doliera.  
Y ahora que se encontraba en la cita donde se había llevado a cabo su último ultrasonido no podía concentrarse en lo que la doctora decía. Se suponía que debería de estar prestando atención ya que estaban planeando su cesárea que se llevaría a cabo en menos de un mes y medio, pero su mente se negaba a pensar en algo más que no fuera en todos los problemas que vendrían después de que Shoma naciera.

La mano de Javier en su rodilla lo regresó a la realidad e hizo que empezara a escuchar lo que la mujer frente a él decía.  
—El bebé es pequeño, así que esperamos que no haya complicaciones durante la cirugía. Trataremos de no dañar demasiado tus músculos, pero no puedo asegurarte que puedas volver a competir.  
Las palabras de la doctora hicieron que su mundo se viniera abajo. Desde que se había enterado que estaba embarazado, su único consuelo era que tan pronto se recuperara de tener a su bebé volvería a patinar, pero ahora sus esperanzas habían sido destruidas.

* * *

 

Yuzuru no habló en todo el camino hasta el departamento, y el español no lo podía culpar por ésto; las palabras de la doctora le habían afectado en gran manera. Patinar era lo único que lo hacía sentir completo, y no sólo lo hacía por él, sino que representar a su país, que tanto lo había apoyado después del terremoto, era un gran orgullo para él. No sabía que haría si no pudiera volver a competir. De sólo pensarlo hacía que las lágrimas amenazaran con salir y sintiera una presión en su pecho.

Lo único que pudo hacer cuando llegó al departamento fue acostarse sobre la cama y quedarse allí sin hacer nada más que mirar hacía el techo. Se suponía que debería estar feliz al saber que en poco tiempo su bebé nacería, pero no lo estaba en lo más mínimo.   
Javier no soportaba ver a Yuzuru tan decaído, así que no dudó en acomodarse a su lado, sosteniéndolo cerca de su cuerpo. No quería ni imaginarse todo lo que pasaba por la mente del japonés, aunque se podía dar una ligera idea tomando en cuenta lo mucho que éste se exigía a sí mismo.  
—Tranquilo, todo estará bien —murmuró, dejando un pequeño beso en su frente con la esperanza de poder calmarlo.  
—¿Y si después de Shoma no puedo volver competir? —preguntó Yuzuru, y el tono de voz quebrado que usó hizo que Javier deseara poder llevarse todas sus preocupaciones.

La única respuesta que obtuvo Yuzuru por parte de su novio fue sostenerlo entre sus brazos. Ésto no hizo que el miedo del japonés despareciera; al contrario, hizo que la sensación de que las cosas saldrían mal aumentara. Pero no había forma de que supiera qué pasaría, así que lo único que podía hacer por ahora era esperar por lo mejor.

* * *

 

El sentimiento de frustración se había vuelto algo familiar para Yuzuru, tanto que le asustaba. Ese día se debía a que era una fecha especial y no podría hacer nada. Era el cumpleaños de Javier, pero a diferencia del año pasado no podrían celebrar ya que al tener casi ocho meses y medio de embarazo el simple hecho de levantarse de la cama le costaba gran parte de su energía. Y a pesar de que el español le decía una y otra vez que no importaba si no salían a ningún lugar, la mente de Yuzuru parecía no querer dejarlo en paz recordándole a cada minuto que debería de hacer algo por Javier.   
—Yuzu, ya te lo dije; me basta con estar contigo —dijo el español cuando su novio se disculpó por enésima vez en el día por haber “arruinado” su cumpleaños. Javier no quería que Yuzuru lo viera así, porque no había arruinado nada, al contrario, el sólo hecho de tenerlo a su lado lo hacía sentir como el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Para suerte de Yuzuru no hicieron nada más que jugar videojuegos y comer, aunque desafortunadamente Javier no dejó que rompiera su dieta al quitarle la comida chatarra que había hecho que Nam le consiguiera en secreto.  
Todo iba tan bien hasta que Javier recibió una llamada y tuvo que pausar el juego para contestarla. En cuanto lo hizo, Yuzuru pudo escuchar la voz de cierto canadiense. A pesar de que sentía como los celos iban surgiendo en él, logró controlarse a sí mismo hasta que la llamada terminó.  
—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó en cuanto Javier dejó el celular a un lado y se giró hacia él para seguir abrazándolo.   
—Era Patrick. Quería que fuéramos a tomar algo para celebrar mi cumpleaños pero le dije que pasaría el día contigo —respondió, y de alguna forma sus palabras hicieron sentir mejor a Yuzuru porque eran un recordatorio de que lo prefería a él sobre Patrick, y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso.

* * *

 

En cuanto la segunda semana de mayo llegó, Yuzuru pudo sentir sus nervios tomar control de su mente. Finalmente sería el día en que se llevaría a cabo la cesárea y decir que estaba aterrado era poco.   
Javier y él se habían despertado temprano para preparar las cosas, y después de llamarles a sus padres, quienes llegarían en unas cuantas horas, partieron hacia el hospital.

Yuzuru no pudo dejar de moverse en todo el camino; por una parte estaba el miedo de que las cosas salieran mal en la cirugía y por otra los nervios de saber que en cuestión de horas tendría a Shoma en sus brazos.   
Todo parecía tan irreal, pero no lo era. Estaba a punto de convertirse en padre y, a pesar de que no estaba preparado para ésto, confiaba en que Javier y él podrían salir adelante junto a su bebé.


	12. Time to stand and deliver

Todo parecía tan irreal para Yuzuru. Le costaba creer que en ese momento se encontraba acostado sobre una camilla en el quirófano a punto de tener a su bebé. No podía negar que estaba aterrado, pero al menos tenía a Javier a su lado. No pudo evitar apretar fuertemente la mano de su novio cuando vio la aguja de la inyección epidural; era realmente grande, y saber que iba dirigida hacia su espalda hacía que el miedo lo invadiera. Pero supo que no debía preocuparse de nada cuando apenas y sintió un pequeño ardor antes de que todo estuviera hecho.

Pero lo anterior era sólo el comienzo. Y a pesar de que no sintió nada de la cirugía, tuvo que mantener su vista en Javier para no concentrarse en que los doctores y enfermeras se encontraban cortando su piel para poder sacar a su bebé. Después de varios minutos donde el español le dio palabras de apoyo, logró escuchar el llanto de su hijo, y nunca en su vida había sonreído tanto. Tanto él como Javier no pudieron evitar llorar al ver a su pequeño, y aunque lo único que querían era tenerlo en sus brazos, tuvieron que esperar a que la enfermera revisara sus signos vitales y lo limpiara. Cuando ésta terminó de hacerlo, se lo entregó de inmediato a Javier.

El español no podía creer que tuviera algo tan preciado en sus manos. Durante los nueve meses antes de su nacimiento había creído que no era suficiente para Shoma, pero ahora que estaba con él se prometió a sí mismo que haría todo lo posible para ser el mejor padre. No podía dejar de sonreír pero, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando tenía frente a él la imagen de Yuzuru junto a su hijo? Desafortunadamente ésta no duró mucho ya que tenían que llevarse a su bebé y atender a Yuzuru, pero cada segundo valió la pena.   
—Shoma y yo te estaremos esperando. Te amo —dijo. Con eso le dio un corto beso a su novio antes de salir hacia la sala de espera donde estaba Brian y Tracy, quienes no tardaron en hacerle cientos de preguntas que contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

 

Lo primero que notó cuando despertó fue lo ligero que se sentía. No pudo evitar que el pánico lo invadiera, pues en donde se suponía que debía estar su vientre hinchado sentía un poco de dolor y además éste se encontraba mucho más pequeño de lo que recordaba. La brillante luz en la habitación tampoco ayudaba a su orientación y hacía que tuviera que cerrar los ojos involuntariamente.  
—Tranquilo —dijo una voz, haciendo que se confundiera aún más. Ésta sonaba tan distante, pero poco a poco logró distinguir de quien se trataba.   
Javier se encontraba a su lado, ayudándolo a recuperarse de la anestesia.  
En cuanto logró hacerlo no dudó en empezar a hacerle cientos de preguntas a su novio. Y aunque éste trataba de contestarle lo mejor posible, no era suficiente para Yuzuru. Él quería tener a su bebé en sus brazos para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Afortunadamente el español accedió a ir por Shoma, y cuando lo vio regresar junto a su bebé y una enfermera no pudo retener sus lágrimas. Inmediatamente extendió sus brazos para sostener a su hijo, y después de que la chica lo revisara rápidamente, acomodó a Shoma en la cama de manera que pudiera sostenerlo sin lastimarse la herida.  
—Los dejaré por un momento —dijo la enfermera antes de salir de la habitación para darles un poco de privacidad.  
—Es hermoso —susurró, acariciando la pequeña cara de su bebé.

Había tantos sentimientos encontrados en su interior. Al principio creía que Shoma había sido su peor error, algo que había arruinado por completo su vida, pero ahora que lo tenía en sus brazos sentía todo lo contrario. Apenas llevaba unos segundos a su lado, pero su bebé había logrado que se sintiera como la persona más feliz del mundo. No podía creer que Javier y él habían creado a esa pequeña personita.   
—Lo lograste, Yuzu —murmuró el español, dándole un beso en su frente antes de tomar la diminuta mano de Shoma en la suya.   
Su bebé sin duda era uno pequeño y muy tranquilo, pero eso no quitaba que fuera lo más hermoso que ambos habían visto en toda su vida.   
Y ninguna competencia o medalla se comparaba con la emoción que sintieron cuando tuvieron que alimentarlo con uno de los biberones que habían traído. Javier no se había podido resistir y ahora en cada una de sus redes sociales se encontraba una foto en la que se podía apreciar a Yuzuru sosteniendo a su hijo mientras le daba de comer. Los mensajes y felicitaciones no tardaron en llegar, pero ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo de leerlos. Y no sólo era porque querían pasar cada segundo junto a Shoma, sino que los padres y hermanas de ambos ya habían llegado al hospital y exigían ver al nuevo integrante de la familia.

—¡Es tan pequeño! —Fue lo primero que dijo Laura en cuanto vio a su sobrino. Después de ella entraron el resto de los Fernández; los padres de Javier no pudieron evitar empezar a hablar en español mientras lo felicitaban, lo cual dejó a un Yuzuru confundido tratando de entender lo que decían, pero con la emoción que podía notar en sus voces sabía que era algo bueno.  
—Apuesto que será un gran patinador —murmuró Antonio, sin poder controlar su felicidad. Nunca creyó que Javier lo fuera a hacer abuelo tan pronto, pero eso ya no importaba. Porque el bebé que yacía en los brazos de Yuzuru había ganado su corazón, y no sólo el suyo, sino el de todos en la habitación.

Los padres de Yuzuru habían reaccionado de forma diferente, ya que primero se aseguraron que su hijo estuviera bien, pero en cuanto lo hicieron no dejaron de cuidar de Shoma mientras decían lo mucho que se parecía al japonés.   
Desafortunadamente la visita no duró mucho porque Yuzuru tenía que descansar. Brian y Tracy no habían podido asistir a ésta, pero habían prometido ir a verlo al día siguiente, ya que por ningún motivo desaprovecharían la oportunidad de conocer al pequeño bebé que tenía al mundo del patinaje artístico de cabeza. Mientras tanto, Javier se quedaría junto a su novio por el resto del día, y aunque sabía que le esperaba una noche difícil en el incómodo sofá junto a la cama de Yuzuru, estaba dispuesto a soportarlo con tal de estar con él.

* * *

 

Después de estar cuatro largos días en el hospital Yuzuru al fin pudo volver a su hogar. Él sabía que no era el único que estaba ansioso por regresar a casa, porque aunque Javier no lo admitiera, no había podido dormir durante todos esos días por el dolor en su espalda provocado por el sofá que había llegado a odiar.

Ahora que se encontraban en su departamento los verdaderos problemas estaban por empezar para ambos. Porque no sólo Yuzuru tenía que recuperarse de su cirugía cuando lo único que quería era volver a patinar, sino que también tendrían que cuidar de su bebé cuando no tenían ni idea de cómo hacerlo.


	13. I need your loving

Lo último que Yumi Hanyu quería era recibir una llamada de su hijo a las cuatro de la mañana con su nieto llorando en el fondo. Yuzuru la había llamado por ayuda cuando sintió que no soportaría más, y aunque debía decir que no estaba sorprendida de ésto, si lo estaba con el hecho de que había logrado soportar una semana junto a Javier y su bebé.

Se suponía que ella junto al resto de la familia Hanyu debían tomar un vuelo hacia Japón en dos días, pero ahora veía muy difícil que regresara a su país natal cuando Yuzuru más la necesitaba. Habían estado yendo a visitarlos cada día pero al parecer la ayuda que les brindaban en esas horas junto a los Fernández, que ahora se encontraban en España, no había sido suficiente. Pero no era su culpa; Javier había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por encargarse de su familia, pero tener a un bebé recién nacido que lloraba cada tres horas y a su novio recuperándose de la cirugía era demasiado para él.

Cuando Yumi contestó la llamada le había costado trabajo entender la temblorosa voz de Yuzuru, pero aun así dejó que su hijo hablara sin importar ésto.  
—No sé qué hacer. Todo mi cuerpo duele, Shoma no deja de llorar y Javier está preparando su biberón porque el que tenía lo aventó cuando traté de dárselo. No hemos dormido nada y…  
—Yuzuru, cálmate. Sabías que cuidar un hijo no era fácil y aun así lo tuviste.  
—Mamá, por favor —murmuró; en verdad no era el momento de que lo regañara.  
—Está bien, voy para allá.  
Con eso terminó la llamada, e inmediatamente después de que lo hizo tomó su celular junto con un poco de dinero para pedir un Uber y poder llegar lo más rápido posible hasta el departamento de Yuzuru. Cuando lo hizo, pudo escuchar los pequeños gritos de Shoma por el pasillo antes de llegar a la puerta del departamento.

Nunca le había agradado tanto Javier pues seguía pensando que era el responsable del mayor error de su hijo, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima por él cuando le abrió la puerta; parecía que no se había duchado en días, lo cual era muy probable tomando en cuenta el olor y la suciedad en su ropa, tenía grandes ojeras que demostraban lo poco o nada que había dormido y cada parte de su rostro le gritaba por ayuda.  
—En serio muchas gracias por venir —dijo, dejando que pasara al interior del departamento.   
Al contrario de lo que Yumi esperaba, el lugar se encontraba impecable. Tal vez sólo buscaba una razón para odiar a Javier, pero no encontraba ninguna; al parecer se las había arreglado para cuidar bien de su hijo y nieto durante esa semana.

Javier la guio hasta la habitación que él compartía con Yuzuru, y cuando entró en ésta se encontró con su hijo acostado en la cama junto a Shoma mientras le rogaba que tomara su biberón. Yumi nunca creyó que llegaría el momento en que vería a su hijo menor, el cual siempre se había encargado de proteger de todo, con un bebé en sus brazos. Era demasiado pronto para eso, y le dolía la decisión que había tomado Yuzuru para terminar allí, pero no podía hacer nada más a pesar de que sólo quería lo mejor para él.  
—Déjame ayudarte —dijo, tomando a Shoma en sus brazos. Cuando lo hizo pudo escuchar cómo Yuzuru dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio; al parecer había llegado en el momento correcto.  
—Gracias, mamá —murmuró, sintiendo como sus ojos se cerraban solos por el cansancio; y es que a pesar de que era Javier quien se encargaba de alimentar y cambiar a Shoma la mayor parte del tiempo, él tenía que escucharlo llorar hasta que su novio lograba callarlo.

Yuzuru en verdad se sentía tan agradecido de poder tener a su madre con él, porque no sólo logró hacer que Shoma se durmiera en menos de quince minutos, sino que le daba una sensación de seguridad. Él siempre había sido muy apegado a ella, pero con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses apenas y hablaban. Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar y no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

* * *

 

La estancia de Yumi en el departamento en verdad era de gran ayuda. Ya habían pasado cinco semanas desde que Yuzuru le había llamado y desde entonces las cosas eran mucho mejor. Sólo estaba el problema de que el departamento de Javier contaba con dos habitaciones, y una al ser ocupada por su bebé sólo dejaba la otra donde ahora dormía Yuzuru junto a su madre. Porque sí, ahora el español tenía que dormir en el sofá de la sala de estar con un par de cobijas y un cojín.  
Al principio era realmente incómodo y extraño, porque se había acostumbrado a tener a Yuzuru con él cada noche, pero poco a poco había ido acostumbrándose, aunque eso no quitaba que extrañara esos tiempos donde podía abrazar a su novio hasta el amanecer. Pero tampoco podía quejarse; al menos ahora Yumi y él tenían turnos para atender a Yuzuru y a Shoma, por lo que el trabajo era mucho menos pesado.

Esa noche era como cualquier otra; se encontraba solo en la oscuridad de la sala de estar tratando de conciliar el sueño después de un largo día. Su rutina era la misma desde hacía cinco semanas; ayudar a Yuzuru a limpiar su herida mientras su suegra alimentaba y cambiaba a Shoma, desayunar juntos para después pasar el resto del día junto a Yuzuru, saliendo de vez en cuando a dar pequeñas caminatas necesarias para la recuperación del japonés. Cuando llegaba la noche lo que tenía que hacer no era tan diferente; tenía que bañar a Shoma, ayudar a su novio a que se duchara, cenar juntos mientras alimentaba a su hijo y después hacerlo eructar para poder acostarlo en su cuna.

Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido sintió peso en su estómago, lo que hizo que abriera los ojos de inmediato. Sobre su regazo se encontraba Yuzuru sentado, mirándolo con una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón se acelerara.  
—¿No deberías estar durmiendo? —preguntó, aunque tampoco le molestaba el hecho de que se encontrara sobre él.  
—Te extraño —respondió, tomando las manos del español en las suyas.  
Javier lo cargó y se levantó del sofá para acostarlo en éste para así tratar que no se lastimara. Cuando estuvo sobre su cuerpo de forma en que su peso no quedara sobre él empezó a dejar pequeños besos por todo su rostro mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos de forma amorosa.   
—Eres hermoso —admitió, observando aquel delicado rostro del cual se había enamorado desde el primer día que lo había visto en el Cricket Club.  
—¿En serio? —preguntó Yuzuru, sin poder ocultar el asombro en su voz. Desde que había tenido la cesárea no había podido evitar sentirse inseguro acerca de su cuerpo; a pesar de que su cicatriz no había quedado tan mal como creía, se podía ver la línea horizontal roja y ligeramente hinchada en su abdomen bajo. Pero confiaba que con todas las cremas que le había recetado la doctora quedaría mejor.

Obtuvo su respuesta cuando Javier unió sus labios con los suyos en un beso en el que trató de transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por él. Pero su momento perfecto se vio interrumpido cuando uno de los peluches de Shoma cayó sobre la cabeza del español.   
—Shoma no necesita un hermano, así que aleja tus manos de mi hijo —murmuró Yumi, haciendo que el rostro de ambos se tiñera de rojo ante la vergüenza. Ella sólo había salido de la habitación para buscar algo de tomar, pero se había encontrado con la incómoda escena de Javier sobre Yuzuru.  
—¡Mamá! No estábamos haciendo eso —dijo de inmediato, pero a Yumi no le importaron sus palabras; simplemente siguió su camino hacia la cocina y después de tomar un vaso con agua volvió a la habitación que compartía con Yuzuru.  
—Creo que sigo sin agradarle —murmuró Javier, refugiándose en el cuello del japonés.  
—¿Tú crees? —preguntó divertido mientras dejaba que sus dedos jugaran con el cabello rizado del español.

La vida de Javier y Yuzuru no era perfecta, pero estando allí, abrazados en el sofá en medio de la oscuridad mientras su hijo se encontraba durmiendo a sólo metros de distancia, se sentían las personas más afortunadas del mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento mucho por atrasarme con la actualización, esta vez no tengo excusas la vdd. Trataré de publicar puntual el próximo jueves, pero si no puedo quitaré la fecha fija porque estoy teniendo muchas cosas que hacer. De todas formas haré mi mejor esfuerzo


	14. Just hold on

No fue hasta la sexta semana que Yuzuru sintió como si su vida estuviera empezando a ser como era antes. Aún no podía cargar cosas pesadas o entrenar como estaba acostumbrado, pero al menos podía hacer algo de ejercicio. Había empezado con simples estiramientos y algo de yoga para principiantes, pero eso no era lo que quería. Lo que más deseaba era volver a patinar, y durante todo el tiempo que no había podido entrenar en la pista lo había estado haciendo en su mente, imaginando los saltos como si él los estuviera haciendo. También había visto una y otra vez sus programas de la temporada pasada para ver cuáles eran sus errores y cómo podía corregirlos.

Ese sería el día en el que finalmente la espera acabaría y podría volver a patinar. Al principio no había podido contener su emoción, pero había tenido que controlarse y prometerle a su madre, quien cuidaría de Shoma mientras estuviera fuera con Javier, que se controlaría. Sabía que tanto Yumi como su novio estaban preocupados de que regresara a la pista porque aún no se recuperaba por completo de la cirugía, pero en verdad quería patinar. Y ésto se vio reflejado en cuanto salió del auto cuando Javier apenas se había estacionado frente a la entrada del Cricket Club.   
El español había tratado de decirle que lo esperara, pero Yuzuru no quería perder tiempo; sólo podría estar allí un poco menos de una hora y que su novio caminara tan lento no sería un impedimento para que aprovechara cada segundo. Para cuando Javier logró alcanzarlo, el japonés ya se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas frente a la pista mientras se colocaba sus patines. Brian estaba junto a él, recordándole cómo debía patinar como si no fuera el actual dueño del récord mundial en el programa corto.  
—No te exijas demasiado o le diré a Javier que te saque de la pista, ¿entendido? —dijo Brian, sin poder evitar reír ante la forma en la que Yuzuru respondió un rápido "sí" para prácticamente correr hasta el interior de la pista.

Estar de nuevo sobre el hielo hacía que una gran sonrisa se formara en el rostro del japonés mientras la cálida sensación en su pecho se negaba a desaparecer. Había esperado tanto ese momento que parecía irreal que estuviera patinando libremente por la pista después de nueve largos meses. Sentir el frío viento golpear su cara mientras tomaba más velocidad lo hacía sentir tan vivo. El patinaje artístico había sido su vida desde que tenía memoria, y no se había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañaba patinar. Había echado de menos el frío que hacía dentro de la pista y el sonido de sus cuchillas deslizándose sobre el hielo, pero sobre todo echaba de menos el sentirse como si fuera uno solo con su patinaje.

Javier estaba feliz de ver a Yuzuru tan emocionado de poder regresar al Cricket Club aunque fuera por unos minutos. Verlo reír mientras patinaba de un lado a otro hacía que se enamorara aún más de él. ¿Cómo había logrado hacer que alguien tan perfecto como Yuzuru se encontrara a su lado?   
No podía apartar su vista del japonés; él siempre lucía tan ligero sobre la pista y lograba transmitir sus sentimientos con delicados y elegantes movimientos. Sin poder resistir más se colocó los patines para entrar a la pista junto a Yuzuru. Y aunque al principio creía que su novio lo ignoraría para poder patinar, se dio cuenta de que no sería así cuando Yuzuru se acercó a él en cuestión de segundos. Javier dejó que el japonés tomara su mano y lo guiara a través del hielo. Por un momento sintió como si hubiera regresado a aquellos días donde las cosas eran más fáciles y sólo eran dos chicos conociéndose y jugando en la pista sin ninguna preocupación más que prepararse para las competencias. Pero la realidad era una completamente diferente, aunque tampoco le molestaba el hecho de que saliendo de ahí irían al departamento donde cuidarían de Shoma por el resto del día.

Yuzuru quería que el tiempo se detuviera para poder vivir en ese momento para siempre, pero era imposible, y en menos de lo que quería su tiempo en el Cricket Club se acabó. Al principio había luchado contra Brian, quien le había gritado una y otra vez que saliera de la pista, pero no pudo resistirse cuando Javier lo cargó para sacarlo. Lo único que quería era volver a patinar, y ante sus suplicas su entrenador le había prometido que lo dejaría hacerlo el día siguiente. Yuzuru sabía que no podía exigirse mucho, pero con el sólo hecho de poder patinar le hacía sentirse muchísimo mejor al saber que estaba un paso más cerca de recuperar por completo su vida.

* * *

La noticia de que Yuzuru Hanyu, la futura estrella de Japón, había regresado al Cricket Club se había esparcido con rapidez. Era como si de un día para otro todo el mundo del patinaje artístico tuviera su vista enfocada en el japonés. Y decir que ésto no provocaba presión sobre Yuzuru sería mentir, porque desde que cada periódico de su país hablaba sobre su posible regreso, él lo único que quería era poder concentrarse en su familia y en cuidar su salud. Aunque esto parecía imposible considerando las cientos de preguntas que tenía que contestar día a día sobre lo que planeaba hacer con su carrera en el patinaje; a donde fuera había al menos una persona interesada en su vida privada, y estaba empezando a hartarse de ésto. Pero como había gente que no podía esperar a verlo competir, también había personas que lo criticaban por descuidar a su familia; a diario recibía comentarios sobre lo egoísta que estaba siendo, pero para su suerte Javier siempre estaba a su lado para asegurarle que no era así.

Desafortunadamente ese día había estado recibiendo cientos de comentarios como éstos y no había tenido el valor de decirle a su novio de lo mal que se sentía; no quería arruinarle la tarde a Javier, no cuando llevaba horas jugando con Shoma. A veces deseaba poder ser tan fuerte como el español lo era, porque él no era el único recibiendo críticas negativas a cada minuto del día; sabía que la mayoría de las personas creían que Javier se había aprovechado de él y no debía ser fácil tener que lidiar con eso. Pero aun así nunca se mostraba afectado por las crueles palabras que tenía que soportar.  
El español sabía que algo andaba mal con Yuzuru por la forma en la que sólo lo miraba jugar con Shoma en lugar de unirse a él, pero no fue hasta que su hijo cayó dormido que se atrevió a preguntarle qué pasaba.  
—Es sólo que la gente espera tanto de mí y no estoy seguro de poder cumplir sus expectativas —había respondido el japonés. Javier no había podido evitar sentirse como el peor novio del mundo al escuchar la voz cargada de tristeza de Yuzuru. Él había estado lidiando con eso todo el día y no se había preocupado por ayudarlo hasta ese momento.  
—Oh, Yuzu. Estoy seguro que harás más que eso, sólo toma tu tiempo. No tienes por qué hacerlo ahora —dijo, sosteniendo el pequeño cuerpo de su novio entre sus brazos—. Y aunque sé que serás el mejor patinador del mundo algún día, Shoma y yo siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti pase lo que pase.  
Con eso Yuzuru no pudo retener las lágrimas por más tiempo; amaba como Javier siempre lograba hacerlo sentir como si fuera una persona fuerte cuando en su mente estaba tan cerca de rendirse.

* * *

_"Quiero competir en las nacionales"_

Eso fue lo primero que escuchó Brian cuando el japonés llegó a su entrenamiento diario. Debía admitir que estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su pupilo porque apenas y llevaban unas semanas entrenando una hora al día. Y en sus entrenamientos lo más que Yuzuru hacía era patinar a través de la pista para mejorar sus habilidades; no le permitía hacer saltos o piruetas e incluso le obligaba a tomar descansos de cinco minutos cada cierto tiempo. Así que el hecho de que ahora se encontrara frente a él pidiendo tal cosa le hacía pensar que tal vez se había vuelto loco.   
—No —dijo inmediatamente. No había mucho qué pensar; no dejaría que Yuzuru cometiera tal locura. Y suponiendo que lo hiciera, estaba seguro que Javier se opondría con justa razón.  
—Brian, por favor... —pidió, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo No, Yuzuru. No pondré en riesgo tu salud para complacer a los medios —murmuró, y al ver la expresión de desagrado en Yuzuru supo que no se equivocaba en la razón por la que quería competir tan pronto. Sabía que el japonés había estado teniendo unos días difíciles ante la presión de su país sobre él, pero aun así no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se lastimara de tal forma—. Seis meses es muy poco tiempo para prepararte cuando llevas tanto tiempo sin patinar. Y no está a discusión. No irás y punto.

Brian creía que con eso el tema quedaría olvidado, pero sería todo lo contrario. Yuzuru estaba decidido. Competiría en las nacionales sin importar las consecuencias que ésto podría traer.


	15. Please don't leave

Yuzuru no podía dejar de ver a su bebé; esa pequeña personita entre sus brazos era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida. Había logrado dormir a Shoma hacía varios minutos y ahora yacía a su lado mientras ambos se encontraban acostados en la cama. Cuando estaba a punto de caer dormido, sintió como alguien se acostaba detrás de él. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando los brazos de Javier rodearon su cintura y lo atrajeron a su cuerpo, haciendo que su espalda quedara presionada contra el pecho del español.

—Yuzu —llamó Javier, para asegurarse que Yuzuru no estuviera dormido, y después de escuchar un suave quejido de afirmación de su novio, continuó—. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿cierto?  
—Uh, sí —respondió Yuzuru, claramente confundido ante lo que Javier trataba de decirle.  
—Brian me dijo que quieres competir en las nacionales, ¿es verdad? —explicó, haciendo que el japonés se pusiera nervioso; desde que le había dicho a su entrenador lo que quería hacer, había estado entrenando a escondidas y deseaba mantener todo en secreto al menos por ahora.   
—No, sólo era una idea tonta —mintió, y en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca se sintió como la peor persona del mundo.   
—¿Seguro?  
El japonés se limitó a girar el rostro para poder dejar un corto beso en los labios de su novio, y con eso el tema quedó olvidado.

Yuzuru se sentía terrible por mentirle, pero sabía que, si le decía la verdad al español, éste trataría de detenerlo como Brian lo había hecho y no podía arriesgarse. Sólo esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta. 

* * *

 

La tensión se podía sentir en el aire. Yuzuru empezaba a arrepentirse de haberle dicho a uno de los representantes de la Federación Japonesa su plan de competir en las nacionales, porque apenas y lo había hecho, éste había organizado una junta para hablar con su madre y entrenadores. E incluso ahora que se encontraba sentado en su silla mirando como un niño asustado a los adultos a su alrededor, sentía culpa al recordar la reacción de Brian cuando una carta de parte de la Federación Japonesa le llegó citándolo para discutir el tema del regreso de su pupilo al patinaje. Al principio su entrenador había estado furioso al saber que había estado actuando a sus espaldas cuando le había dejado en claro que no lo entrenaría para competir tan pronto, pero su ira inicial fue reemplazada por una profunda decepción porque sabía que merecía más que mentiras de parte de Yuzuru. Pero ahora no había nada que Brian pudiera hacer, no cuando tenía a dos representantes de la Federación Japonesa frente a él, exigiéndole que entrenara a Yuzuru.

—No creo que sea una buena idea que compita tan pronto —dijo, tratando de convencer a los hombres frente a él. Éstos se miraron entre sí antes de que uno de ellos hablara.  
—Se equivoca, señor Orser. Creemos que tiene suficiente tiempo para entrenarlo.   
—Pero no tendrá el mismo rendimiento —explicó como último intento. Llevaban cerca de dos horas en una de las oficinas del Cricket Club tratando de llegar a un acuerdo, pero más que ésto parecía ser una junta para obligarlo a entrenar a Yuzuru.  
—No importa, confiamos en que usted y su equipo logrará hacer que el señor Hanyu consiga buenos resultados. ¿Acaso no es usted uno de los mejores entrenadores del mundo?   
—Pero…  
—No hay peros, señor Orser. ¿Lo hará o necesitamos conseguir a alguien más que lo entrene?  
Brian no tenía opción y lo sabía desde que la junta había empezado; sólo trataba de retrasar lo inevitable, pero ya no podía alargarlo por más tiempo. Miró por última vez a Tracy, quien se encontraba a su lado en completo silencio, y cuando ella asintió supo que sólo había una forma en que la junta acabaría y ésta sería con ellos cediendo.  
—Está bien. Lo entrenaremos —dijo, y se aseguró de mostrar su descontento con cada palabra.

Después de eso las cosas fueron mucho más fáciles, y cuando terminaron de discutir los planes para la temporada, la junta llegó a su fin. Y cuando salieron de la oficina, Yuzuru lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir a sus entrenadores y a su madre en silencio hasta el estacionamiento del Cricket Club. En todo el camino tuvo miedo de siquiera llamar la atención de Brian; sabía que él era quien más molesto se encontraba y no quería ser regañado, aunque probablemente lo merecía.  
—Javier no estará contento cuando se entere de esto —murmuró Tracy, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado entre ellos.  
—No tiene por qué enterarse —dijo Yuzuru, provocando que Brian se detuviera abruptamente para girarse hacia él y lo mirara con incredibilidad—. Por favor no le digan nada, yo lo haré.  
—¿Y cuándo lo harás? ¿Cuando te lesiones por sobre-exigirte? ¿O cuando sea el día de la competencia?  
—Brian, por favor —suplicó, sin querer empezar una pelea; había tenido suficiente por ese día.  
—Está bien. Sólo no me metas en tus problemas y deja de mentirme, es lo menos que merezco si te voy a ayudar en esto.  
Eso fue lo último que dijo Brian antes de marcharse junto a Tracy y dejarlo con su madre.  
—¿Valió la pena, Yuzu? —preguntó Yumi, pero antes de que su hijo pudiera decir algo, siguió caminando en dirección al auto.

Sus palabras habían dejado pensando a Yuzuru, porque ahora no sólo ella estaba decepcionada, sino que Brian y Tracy estaban enojados con él y lo más seguro era que Javier también lo estaría cuando se enterara de todas las cosas que había hecho a sus espaldas. Pero no importaba, ¿cierto? El patinaje siempre había sido lo más importante en su vida, y aunque ahora compartía ese lugar con Shoma, no dejaría de ser una de sus principales prioridades.

* * *

 

Las cosas parecían ir bien para Yuzuru a pesar de sus decisiones precipitadas; su entrenamiento no iba tan mal como creía y hasta entonces Brian, Tracy, su madre y la Federación Japonesa eran los únicos que sabían de sus planes de competir. Aunque no todo iba como él quería; su relación con Brian no era la misma, pero no podía quejarse. Para su entrenador él era como un hijo, uno que le había mentido de la peor manera. Pero no podía reclamarle por su fría actitud a pesar de que le dolía saber que las cosas podían nunca volver a ser como antes.  
Sin embargo tenía mayores problemas que su entrenador no le hablara, pues tomando en cuenta que aún no le había dicho a Javier que competiría en menos de cinco meses hacía que se sintiera nervioso cada vez que el español decidía verlo practicar. El tiempo se agotaba y lo sabía, pero aun así no podía reunir el valor suficiente para decirle su decisión.

Aunque al final no tuvo que hacerlo, porque en una noche que parecía ser como cualquier otra, Javier esperó a que Yumi y Shoma estuvieran dormidos para confrontar a Yuzuru.   
El japonés se encontraba haciendo su tarea, por lo que el celular que fue arrojado hacia su cuaderno llamó su atención de inmediato. En la pantalla se podía leer un artículo que claramente hablaba sobre su regreso al patinaje artístico. La noticia no sólo tenía detalles de la junta que había tenido con los representantes de su federación, sino que también tenía una pequeña entrevista con Brian donde dejaba en claro que no estaba completamente de acuerdo con la decisión de su pupilo. ¿Cómo es que no se había enterado de aquello antes? Yuzuru había creído que la noticia de su regreso se mantendría en secreto hasta semanas antes de la competencia, y ahora que veía que no era así se sentía como un idiota por haber pensado que su federación no aprovecharía su decisión para promocionar la competencia.  
—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Javier, pero el japonés no sabía qué decirle; era claro que le había mentido y no tendría sentido convencerlo de lo contrario.  
—Javi, yo…  
—¿Por qué me mentiste? —interrumpió, y Yuzuru se sintió peor al distinguir la clara tristeza en la voz de su novio—. ¿No confías en mí?  
—No es eso —respondió de inmediato, odiando la idea de que su novio pensara eso.  
—¿¡Entonces qué es!? —gritó, haciendo que el japonés saltara de su asiento asustado—. ¡Confíe en ti! Pudiste habérmelo dicho y no hubiera pasado nada. Pero no, me mentiste en la cara cuando te lo pregunté.  
El japonés no sabía que decir. Javier tenía razón, y sabía que lo que le molestaba no era que fuera a competir tan pronto, sino el hecho de que le había mentido.

Yuzuru nunca había estado en una situación como esa y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Porque, aunque había tenido varias peleas con Javier en el pasado, ninguna se comparaba a la de ese momento. Y es que normalmente cuando discutían uno de los dos se disculpaba y todo quedaba olvidado, pero ahora no había forma de que pudiera decirle al español cuánto lo sentía por haberle mentido porque, cuando no había logrado darle una respuesta coherente, Javier había salido del departamento, dejándolo con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.


	16. I'm going to mess this up

Decir que Javier estaba furioso era poco, aunque más que eso, estaba decepcionado. Y es que antes de ese día se atrevía a decir que Yuzuru lo amaba tanto como él al japonés, pero al parecer no era así. O al menos eso creía. Porque desde que se había enterado de que le había mentido no podía dejar de preguntarse qué más podía estarle ocultando. ¿Acaso no le había demostrado que podía confiar en él para lo que fuera?

No quería estar cerca de Yuzuru en ese momento, porque, aunque estaba enojado con él, aún lo amaba y no quería decirle algo de lo que se podría arrepentir después. El problema era que había salido del departamento sin siquiera tomar su celular y ahora no tenía la menor idea de adónde ir a esas horas de la noche. Para su suerte había alguien que no sólo sabía que lo apoyaría sin importar qué sino también vivía cerca de su departamento.

* * *

 

Algo que Patrick definitivamente no esperaba era tener a Javier tocando su puerta a la una de la madrugada. Al principio el canadiense había estado tan confundido que se había limitado a dejarlo pasar sin siquiera preguntarle qué hacía allí. Javier había estado prácticamente ignorándolo durante las últimas semanas por cuidar de Yuzuru y Shoma, y ahora se preguntaba si no lo estaba imaginando.  
—Perdón por molestarte pero no tenía a donde ir —dijo el español al ver que su amigo no hacía nada más que mirarlo confundido. Javier no quería ser una molestia para Patrick, pero en ese momento lo más que necesitaba era olvidar todo lo relacionado con Yuzuru. Y aunque se sentía un poco culpable por sólo buscar al canadiense cuando tenía problemas y no cuando éste lo invitaba a salir, no podía evitar necesitar apoyo en ese momento.   
—No importa, no me molestas —admitió Patrick, haciendo sentir un poco mejor al español—. Nunca podrías hacerlo.  
Sus palabras hicieron sonreír a Javier, y el canadiense no pudo evitar sentirse especial por haber logrado sacarle aunque fuera una sonrisa cuando parecía haber tenido un mal día.

Ambos estaban agotados, por lo que acordaron irse a dormir, pero los problemas vinieron cuando Javier dijo que dormiría en la sala de estar para no causarle más molestias.  
—No lo harás, se nota que has tenido suficiente por hoy y lo último que necesitas es dormir en el sofá. Puedes dormir conmigo, no tengo problema —dijo Patrick, y aunque se las había arreglado para hacer que su voz sonara casual, por dentro estaba emocionado por la idea de tener al español cerca de él por el resto de la noche.  
—Está bien —murmuró Javier, sintiéndose demasiado cansado como para discutir. Dejó que su amigo lo guiara a su habitación y una vez que estuvieron en ésta se acostó sobre la cama.

Se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba cuando apenas y pasaron unos minutos y ya se estaba quedando dormido, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la voz de Patrick hizo que abriera los ojos y se girara hacia él. No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del canadiense, pero prefirió dedicarse a escuchar a su amigo en lugar de prestarle importancia al hecho de que sus rostros se encontraban a centímetros de distancia.  
—Entonces… ¿Me vas a decir por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Patrick, temiendo que el español malentendiera sus palabras como acusatorias, pero afortunadamente no fue así.  
Javier no pudo evitar dudar en si debía contarle sobre su pelea con Yuzuru, pero terminó por hacerlo al darse cuenta de que estaba desesperado por escuchar su opinión; el español estaba empezando a preguntarse si su reacción había sido exagerada, y sabiendo cómo era Patrick, podía confiar en que le diría exactamente lo que pensaba.  
—La verdad no me sorprende. Yuzuru es un niño y aún no puede tomar decisiones responsables. Está actuando de forma egoísta y no tienes por qué lidiar con sus mentiras —dijo Patrick en cuanto Javier terminó de hablar; había dejado que el español le dijera todo lo que había pasado, y ahora que podía decirle lo que pensaba al respecto no se callaría nada.   
—No es así…  
—Claro que lo es, digo, ¿tomar decisiones como esa a tus espaldas cuando ni siquiera Brian está de acuerdo? No sólo es eso, también es infantil y poco profesional. No creo que hayas reaccionado mal, yo haría lo mismo si fuera tú —murmuró, pero cuando Javier se quedó en completo silencio después de que terminó de hablar, se sintió un poco culpable al haber sido tan duro—. Lo siento si te molesté, pero es lo que pienso.  
—No importa, al menos fuiste honesto —respondió Javier, tratando de no pensar demasiado en lo que su amigo había dicho.

El problema fue que, aunque intentó olvidarlas, las palabras de Patrick no dejaron su mente por el resto de la noche.

* * *

 

Javier realmente no sabía qué hacer; había pasado toda la noche con Patrick y ahora que era pasado de medio día sabía que tenía que volver a casa. Y mientras una parte de sí deseaba ver a Yuzuru, la otra lo último que quería era tener que lidiar con él.   
Decidió ignorar sus dudas y después de darle las gracias a Patrick por haber dejado que se quedara con él, empezó a caminar hacia su departamento. Realmente no sabía qué pensar; aún no podía olvidar lo que el canadiense había dicho, y una parte de él no quería hacerlo.

En cuanto abrió la puerta del apartamento sintió como alguien lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, y aunque al principio casi perdió el equilibrio, logró sostener el peso del cuerpo de Yuzuru sobre el suyo. Su novio parecía no querer soltarlo nunca, aunque tampoco era como si le molestara tenerlo cerca.   
—Lo siento mucho —dijo Yuzuru, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del español.   
—Yuzu, tienes que soltarme —murmuró Javier después de varios minutos donde dejó que el japonés lo abrazara como si su vida dependiera de ello. Yuzuru lo soltó lentamente aunque lo que en verdad quería era quedarse así por el mayor tiempo posible; había pasado toda la noche llorando por haber hecho que Javier se enojara con él, y ahora que lo tenía a su lado no quería dejarlo ir.

Ambos se adentraron en el departamento y se sentaron en el sofá de la sala de estar. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir, por lo que se quedaron en silencio durante largos minutos. Y mientras Yuzuru se dedicaba a jugar con sus manos mientras planeaba cómo disculparse, Javier mantenía su mente ocupada con pensamientos de Shoma.   
—Mamá lo llevó a pasear —explicó Yuzuru al ver como el español parecía buscar a su hijo. Después de eso la habitación volvió a caer en un silencio incómodo.  
Yuzuru odiaba la situación en la que se encontraban; antes de la pelea que habían tenido, su relación era lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar cualquier problema, pero ahora se encontraban sin saber qué hacer. Pero realmente no se podía quejar, no cuando todo había sido su culpa. Para su suerte, cuando empezó a creer que pasarían el resto del día allí, sentados en el sofá mientras trataban de evadir la necesaria confrontación, la voz del español rompió el silencio.  
—¿Por qué me mentiste? —preguntó, sin poder ocultar la tristeza y decepción en su voz.  
—Tenía miedo de que no quisieras que compitiera —admitió Yuzuru, y aunque al principio temía por la reacción del español, sabía que debía decir la verdad al menos por esa vez.  
—Soy tu novio, no tu dueño, Yuzuru. No puedo decidir que hagas o que no. Y no sé qué hice para que creyeras eso —dijo, y el japonés se sintió aún más culpable al saber que el español tenía razón; Javier siempre le había dado toda su confianza, así que, ¿por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo?  
—Lo siento —murmuró, sin saber qué más decir. Lo único que podía hacer era tratar de contener las lágrimas mientras rogaba en su interior que su novio pudiera perdonarlo.    
—¿Acaso el patinaje es más importante que yo?  
—Javi… Sabes que no es así —musitó, pero el problema era que el español creía lo contrario; desde hacía tiempo esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza, y aunque nunca le había tomado tanta importancia porque creía que era un pensamiento infantil, cada vez tenía más sentido.  
—Sólo… promete que no volverás a mentirme y dejaré pasar esto —dijo, cansado de discutir con Yuzuru; lo único que quería era olvidar todo lo que había pasado y regresar a cómo eran antes, aunque una parte de él sabía que nunca lo harían.  
—Lo prometo —respondió de inmediato, sin poder resistir el impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos—. Te amo, Javi.  
El español dudó si debía responder a su abrazo, pero terminó por hacerlo porque, ¿cómo podía resistirse a alguien como Yuzuru?  
—Yo también te amo —susurró, dejando un pequeño beso en los labios del japonés.

Pero a pesar de que Yuzuru no mentía sobre su amor hacia Javier, esa no sería la última vez que sus acciones demostrarían lo contrario.


End file.
